HOPE IT ENDED
by cold kagome
Summary: SAM WATCH THE NURSE LEAVE HIS ROOM..
1. Chapter 1

SAM STEAR AT THE EMPTY WALL

AS HE SLOWLY IS DYING IN THE

HOSPITAL, ALL ALONE AND WEAK.

KNOWING NO ONE CAN HELP HIM,

ARE SAVE HIM FROM THIS DEATH.

DEAN IS NOT HERE, HE AT THE

ROAD WITH CASS, SAVE FROM

HARM, FOR NOW!.

DISGUST FILL HIM AS HE CAN'T

HELP DEAN WITH THE WAR,

AND STOP LUCIFER, FROM

ENDED THE WORLD.

SAM FELT TEAR TRAILING DOWN

HIS PALE CHEEK. ONE NURSE

AL WAY STAY WITH HIM, AS HE

SLOWLY FADE EVERYDAY.

SHE ALWAYS THERE WHEN THE PAIN

IS SO STRONGER, AND HE CRIED

IN SILENCE. SHE HOLD SAM WEAK HAND

SAYING IT OKAY, SHH , SHH ,SHH IT

OKAY IT SOON WILL BE GONE.

SAM FELT SO WEAK TO MOVE FROM

THE BED, EVERYDAY.

THE NURSE ALWAYS COME WHEN SAM

NEED HER. SHE NEVER ONCE

COMPLAIN ABOUT HIM.

SAM SMILE WHEN SHE GREET HIM

SAM WATCH THE NURSE LEAVE TO GO

HOME, AGAIN. SAM WAVE

GOOD-BYE, AS SHE LEAVE.. ..

SAM STEAR AT HE WINDOW, AS

SAM GAZING AT THE MOON.

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE, AS BREATH

BECOME TO HARD TO DO

THE NURSE SAY, THIS WAS POSSIBLE

TO HAPPEN. SAM NODDED

AND LOOK ALWAY

SILENCE CRYING INSIDE

NO ONE HEAR HIM SCREAM

IN PAIN.

SOMETIME SAM WANDER IF, DEAN

WILL EVER KNOW WHAT

HAPPEN TO HIM. SAM KNOW

THAT HE WILL NEVER KNOW

THE TRUTH, AND IT FOR THE BEST.

SAM WANDER IF DEAN EVEN

CARE IF HE WAS DYING , OR ALIVE

SAM CRIED SILENCE IN

THE DARKNESS OF HIS ROOM.

TEAR AND TEAR ROLLIN DOWN

HIS PALE CHEEK, ONCE

AGAIN HE WAS ALL ALONE.

NO ONE HERE TO SAY

IT ALL WILL BE ALRIGHT..

EVEN IF IT WAS A LIE..

SAM HEARD A NOISE , A RING TONE..

SAM STOP, AND STEAR AT THE SIDE

OF THE BED. SAM GRAB IT

AND SAW IT WAS DEAN..

SAM FROZE AND START TO CRY

WONDER WHAT HE SHOULD DO

DEAN, WHY IT HE CALLING HIM,

SAM ASK TO HIMSELF

SAM ANSWER DEAN..

HEY, DEAN WHAT WRONG? SAM ASKED.

HEY SAM, HOW YOU BEEN?

SAM LOOK AROUND THE ROOM.

SAM SMILE WEAK-LES I ,I'M OKAY

JUST ALITTLE TIRED.

HOW ABOUT YOU? SAM ASK DEAN

I'M ALRIGHT DEAN TOLD SAM

SAM SO.. WHERE YOU AT?

DEAN ASK SAM

DEAN, I'M HERE AND THERE..!

HOW ABOUT YOU

SAM TOLD DEAN. ..

I'M AT SOME HOTEL IN HOUSTON

OHH THAT COOL

SAM TOLD HIM..

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE, AS HE GRIP THE

CELL AS DEAN TALK TO HIM.

SAM TREMBLE WHEN THE PAIN

COME AND GO, SAM QUESTION

WHEN DEAN TOLD HIM SOMETHING..

LAUGHER FILL THE ROOM

AS DEAN TOLD HIM, ABOUT CASS

DID.. HE HA,,

DEAN DID HE REALLY DID THAT..?

YEAH MAN HA.. ..

THAT COOL DEAN.. ... SAM TOLD HIM

SAM I HAD TO GO, CASS IS HERE

SO GOOD-BYE SAM... ...

YEAH TALK TO YOU LATER DEAN

BYE,

BYE

SAM HANG UP, SAM CLOSE HIS EYE

AS SAM SOBS IN SILENCE

IN THE ROOM. HAPPY THAT DEAN IS OKAY

AND SAVE.. ..

SAM STEAR AT THE MOON AS ONCE

AGAIN HE FADE TO SLEEP.

NO SOUND, JUST NOTHING

BUT DARKNESS SURRENDER HIM

SAM HOPE DEAN WILL BE OKAY

SAM LAY IN THE BED AND TURN

AROUND FRIGHTEN AS HE

HEARD A SOUND... ..

SAM FROZE AND SMILE

WHEN HE SAW IT WAS HIS NURSE

THE ONE WHO CARE FOR HIM.. ..

HEY SAM!!

HEY WHY YOU HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU

BE A HOME.?

SAM QUESTION HER

I SHOULD BUT I HAD A FEE-LIN THAT

YOU MIGHT NEED ME

SHE ANSWER HIM.....

I SAW YOU WERE CRYING

ARE YOU OKAY?

DID SOMETHING HAPPEN

WHEN I LEFT?

SHE ASKED SAM.. ..

I, I'M ALRIGHT..

MY BROTHER DEAN CALL ME

SAM TOLD HER.. ...

YOUR BROTHER?

SHE ASKS HIM

YEAH HE CALL!!

SAM TOLD HER, AS SAM

LOOK AL WAY TO THE WINDOW

SAM, DOES YOUR BROTHER

ABOUT YOUR SICKNESS?

NO HE DOESN'T, AND HE WILL

NEVER KNOW, SAM TOLD HER

INNOCENCE..

IT FOR THE BEST SAM TOLD HER

HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW

HE ALREADY HAD TO MUCH TO DO.. ..

THE NURSE GAZE AT SAM WITH

PITY IN HER EYE..

SAM TOLD HER THAT HE OKAY

SAM NOTICE THAT SHE GRAB HIS HAND

AND SORROW FILL HER EYE... .

PLEASE DON'T... ....

SAM TOLD HER

THIS IS NOTHING, IT FOR THE BEST

IM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT..

IM GOING TO DIED

AND HE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW

ABOUT IT..SAM TOLD HER AGAIN...

NURSE JUST SAID OKAY

AND ASK

ARE YOU IN PAIN? SHE QUESTION

HM YES IM IN LITTLE IN PAIN

CAN YOU GAVE ME SOMETHING?

SAM PLEAD HER..

YEAH I CAN, I BE BACK

WITH THAT SHE LEFT

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE

AS SHARP PAIN COME AND GO

IRATE HIM AS, HE TRY TO

SLEEP IT AWAY..

SAM FONDLY LOOK AT THE MOON

AS THE NURSE CAME WITH

THE PAIN KILLER, SHE PUT IT IN HER WRIST

SAM WAIT FOR ALITTLE BITE

AND THE PAIN GO ALWAY SLOWLY

SAM SMILE AND THANK HER

SHE SMILE AND SAID.. IT WAS

NOTHING, SHE IS HERE TO HELP

SAM NOD ED AS SHE WALK AL WAY AGAIN

SAM BATTLE TO STAY AWAKE.

SHE FELT THE DARKNESS SURRENDER HIM

AND FELL TO SLEEP

SAM REMAIN IN HIS BED AS

HE PREY FOR THE PAIN TO END

BUT IT NEVER DOES.. ..

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE, AS TEAR

KEPT FALLEN DOWN HIS FACE

SAM MERELY LOOK AROUND AND

FELT SO FADE

SAM KNOW THAT HE CLOSE TO

HIS DEATH.

SAM WAS AFRAID THAT DEAN

WILL BE MAD.. AT HIM

WHEN HE FINE OUT THAT

I DIDN'T TELL HIM

THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE

SAM GRAB THE CELL

AND CALL DEAN, BUT DEAN

DIDN'T ANSWER HIM..

SAM FELT RELIEVE CAUSE

HE COULDN'T SPEAK TO HIM

SAM KNOW THAT HE WILL

CRY OUT.. SAM THROUGH

HEY.. DEAN I KNOW THAT YOU

ARE GO-IN BE MAD.. WHEN I TELL YOU

THIS. MM DEAN I'M SICK, NOT

A COLD, BUT SICK ,KIND I'M GOING TO

DIE SICK, HA I KNOW YOU BE ANGRY

BUT I COULDN'T TELL YOU DEAN

YOU VERY BUSY. MAINLY WITH THE

WAR, AND LUCIFER,

DIDN'T WANT YOU TOO WORRY ABOUT

ME,,.. DEAN I NOT GOING TO MAKE IT

I WON'T BE HERE LONG, JUST

WANTING TO TELL YOU

THAT I LOVE YOU.

AND KEEP ON THE GOOD FIGHT

AND YOU BE OKAY WITHOUT ME

AFTER ALL YOU DO NOW..

YOU HAVE BOBBY AND CASS

NOW SO I KNOW YOU BE OKAY

DEAN TAKE CARE BRO, I LOVE U

HA.. GOOD-BYE

DE.. .. BYE

WITH THAT SAM HANG UP DEAN

AND STEAR AT THE EMPTY WALL

ONCE AGAIN..

SAM WATCH TV AND GAZE TO NOTHING

COLD FILL THE ROOM,

BUT SAM KNOW THAT HE CLOSE TO DYING

SAM HOPE HE DIED TOMORROW

BEING IN THE THIS ROOM FEEL TIMELESS

SORROW AND PAIN AL WAY FILL

HIS BROKEN HEART.. ..

HOUR, AFTER HOUR, SAM WATCH THE BORERS

TV SHOW..

SAM FROZE WHEN HE HEARD HIS CELLPHONE RING

AND RING, AND RING,...

SAM GRAB IT AND SAW IT WAS DEAN

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE..

HOPE DEAN WILL STOP CALLING HIM

DEAN KEPT RING, AND RING,

SAM SMILE AND ANSWER

DEAN HEY,

WHAT UP.. ..

SAM WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU

THINKING OF NOT TELLING ME

THAT YOU WERE SICK

BUT NOT FUCKING SICK

BUT FREAKING DYING SAM

DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE KNOW

SAM, HUE TELL ME, I'M YOU BROTHER

THIS STUFF YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME

DEAN YELL AND YELL..

SAM SNAP AND

SAM CRIED,

I ,I'M SORRY DEAN BUT

YOU COULDN'T KNOW DEAN

YOU BUSY AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU

TO WORRY, AND YOU CAN

DO NOTHING FOR ME

I'M GOING TO DIED. AND THAT, THAT DEAN

SAM TOLD DEAN AGONY

SAM WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DEAN TOLD SAM

I'M AT SOME HOSPITAL DEAN.. ..SAM TOLD DEAN TIRED

DEAN PLEASE I'M OKAY JUST KEPT GOING AND FIGHT

THERE NOTHING TO BE DONE HERE

IT TOO LATE FOR ME DEAN

JUST FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU AND KEEP FIGHT AWAY

TO KILL LUCIFER DEAN

SAM SHUT UP, AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE

SAM PLEASE, PLEASE SAM WHERE ARE YOU???

DEAN I, I'M AT AUSTIN

THE PLACE WHERE THE THREE SIGN SAID

HOSPITAL.. DEAN..

THAT ALL I CAN REMEMBER SAM TOLD DEAN

OKAY I BE THERE, JUST DON'T GAVE UP SAM

I BE THERE JSUT WAIT FOR ME

BYE SAM..

WITH THAT SAM HANG UP

AND HOPE CASS STOP DEAN FROM COMING

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE AND SMILE WHEN THE NURSE CAME

AND HELP HIM EAT SOME FOOD..

SAM THANK HER AND FALL TO SLEEP

SAM FELT HER HOLD HIS HAND AGAIN

AND HOLD HER BACK TIGHTLY TOO

SAM OPEN HIS EYE, ANS HEARD SOME NOISE

SAM UGH GO AWAY

I'M TIRED SAM SAID SLEEP LY

SAMMY COME ON WAKE UP DEAN CRIED OUT

SAM, SAM HEY SAMMY

FINALLY DECIDE TO WAKE UP

YOU WOULDN'T LET ME SLEEP

WELL TO BAD, SAMMY A NURSE TOLD

ME HOW LONG YOU WERE HERE BYE

YOURSELF..

U BETTER BE READY FOR A LONG TALK

WHEN YOU GET BETTER

SAM, CASUE I'M NOT GOING

TO FORGET THIS SAMMY.. .

DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE A NITHER CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER....

hope you like..

SAM WOKE UP SURPRISE WHEN HE HEARD

DEAN VOICE CLOSE BYE, TO HIM.

SAM OPEN HIS EYE, AND SEE DEAN

SLEEP NEXT TO HIM.

SAM WANDER WHEN DEAN GOT HERE.. ..

SAM SAW THE NURSE CAME TO HIS ROOM

SMILE HAPPY.

HEY SAM, HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD SLEEP

SAM , YOUR BROTHER CAME IN THE MORNING

FOR YOU, HE WAS VERY TIERED WHEN HE

CAME TO THE HOSITAL, THE NURSE SAID ..

I THINK YOUR BROTHER DRIVE ALL NIGHT

AND DAY TILL HE GOT HERE.

THE NURSE TOLD SAM..

SAM STEAR AT DEAN AND SMILE..

HAPPY THAT DEAN CAME FOR HIM..

DEAN STILL LOVE HIM..

SAM CRIED FEELING HAPPY AND CONSTANT

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WELL..

SAM THANK THE NURSE, YOU WELCOME

SAM, IF WAS NOTHING... ..

THE NURSE TOLD SAM

WITH THAT THE NURSE LEFT... HIS ROOM

SAM WAS LOOKING AT THE EMPTY WALL

JUST LIKE HE DO EVERYDAY.. ...

SAM FROZE , WHEN HE HEAR HIS NAME

SAM LOOK AT DEAN, DEAN WAS WOKE

FROM HIS SLEEP, AND HE LOOK

PISS OFF SAM KNOW.

DEAN WAS GOING TO START YELLING

AT HIM FOR NOT TELLING HIM THE

TRUTH ABOUT HIM...

HEY, SAM ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT...

THE NURSE YOU WERE NOT FEELING WELL..

DEAN ASK SAM .. WORRIES... ..

DEAN I'M OKAY REALLY.. JUST TIRED

AND SLEEP RIGHT NOW.. . SAM TOLD DEAN..

YOU SURE SAM, DEAN QUESTION..

YEAH I AM.. DEAN SAM TOLD DEAN

OKAY

OKAY...

BOTH SAY..

SO SAM ARE YOU FEELING PAIN

DEAN ASK SAM,,

NA, I'M NOT FEELING WELL

RIGHT NOW.. MAYBE LATTER

IT START

SAM TOLD DEAN WEEKLIES

SAM DO YOU WANT TO WATCH TV

DEAN ASK SAMMY..

YEAH I'M BORED..

DEAN TURN THE TV, AND SAM AND

DEAN WATCH WHAT ONE,..

NOTHING GOOD WAS ON.. BUT

IT WAS OKAY...

IT LEAST I WAS LOUD AND NOT

SILENCE..

SAM WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SAM.. HUE

DIDN'T I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW..SAMMY

PLEASE TELL ME...

HOW YOU THINK I WILL FEEL IF THE NURSE CALL

ME TELLING ME BROTHER IS DIED

DEAN TOLD SAM HURT FULL...

SAM LOOK AT DEAN AND SAY

I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO

WORRIES DE.. YOU ARE NEED SOMEONE

ELSE IMPORTANT.. LIKE FINDING WAY TO

KILL LUCIFER.. DEAN

YOU CAN'T BE HERE, YOU SUPPOSE TO THERE

FIGHTING, NOT HERE WATCHIN ME DIE

SAM TOLD DEAN CRYING..

DEAN THERE NOTHING CAN HELP

ME WHEN THIS..

THEY SAY IT WAS TOO LATE..

IT TOO FAR DEAN , SAM TOLD

SAMMY YOU LYING, THERE HAD TO BE

SOMETHING TO HELP YOU..

DEAN QUESTION SAM

THERE ONE THEY CAN HELP ME

SAM TOLD DEAN IMMEDIATELY


	3. Chapter 3

DEAN AND SAM WERE WATCHING TV

WHEN THE NURSE CAME TO CHECK ON

SAM, WHEN HE TOLD DEAN HE WAS FEELING

PAIN ...

DEAN WATCH THE NURSE CHECK HIS BROTHER

WORRIER FILL HIM, AS SAM WAS NOT FEELING BETTER

LOOSING BREATH FAST...

DEAN GLARE AT THE NURSE, AS SHE

TOLD HIM THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN

FOR SAM TO GET BETTER..

SAM WATCH DEAN GLARE AT THE NURSE

AND SMILE GENTLY WHEN THE NURSE

LOOK SCRAE TO COME NEAR HIS BROTHER...

SAM JUST ROLL HIS EYE, AND TOLD DEAN STOP

SCARED THE NURSE THEY TRYING TO HELP ME

DEAN... SAM SPOKE TO DEAN

DEAN STOP , AND LOOK AT SAM, BUT DIDN'T SAY

ANYTHING MAKE SURE THE NURSE WERE

DOING THEY JOB..

DEAN NOTICE SAM WERE GETTING PALE AND

GETTING MORE WEAK, AS HE SAY IT HURT

TO MOVE AROUND THE BED... ..

DEAN FELT HIS HEART POUNDING HIS CHEST

FEARING FOR THE WORST. WHEN SAM CRY IN PAIN

SAYING IT TOO MUCH..

DEAN CRY IN SILENCE WHEN SAM GO TO SLEEP

DEAN STOP WHEN SAM GRAB HIS HAND,

DEAN , IT BE OKAY SAM SPOKE

SAMMY, I CAN'T LOSE YOU SAM...I I BE LOST

WITHOUT YOU... .. DEAN TOLD SAM...

SAM SIGN DEAN I DON'T KNOW

WHAT TO DO.. THEY SAY IT MIGHT NOT MAKE IT

BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU.. DE

SAM TOLD DEAN..

DEAN GRAB SAM HAND AND LOOK AT SAM IN

HIS EYE.. AND SMILE.. SAMMY YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT..

YOU GET BETTER AND WE GETTING OUT OF HERE

WE BE ON THE ROAD LIKE WE HAD AL WAY

BEEN DOING... DEAN TOLD SAM

SAM LOOK AT DEAN AND SMILE OKAY..

WE MUST STAY STRONG... EVEN IF I DON'T

GET BETTER.. SAM TOLD DEAN

SAM HEARD DEAN CELLPHONE RING..

SAM SAW DEAN SHUT IT DOWN, HE DIDN'T

ANSWER IT.. SAM SIGN

DEAN WHO WAS IT.. ..SAM ASKED

IT NO ONE SAM JUST LEAVE ALONE... DEAN

TOLD SAM.. AND STEAR AT THE TV

SAM GLARE AT DEAN AND GLARE..

TELL DEAN TOLD HIM

SAM STOP GLARE AT ME.. I'M NOT TELLING

YOU IS NOT IMPORTANT.. OKAY DEAN LOOK

AWAY, FROM SAM

SAM EYE TWITCH WITH AMUSEMENT

DEAN PLEASE TELL ME WHO WAS IT...

WAS IT BOOBY OR CASS..

DEAN IF THEY NEED YOU.. YOU

SHOULD GO.. I BE FINE DEAN....

SAM FROZE WHEN DEAN GLARE AT HIM

SAM.. SHUT UP, I'M NOT GOING ANYWAY..

I'M STAYING HERE WITH YOU..

AND SAM FOR THE ONE WHO CALL

IT WAS CASS.. DEAN SPOKE

DEAN THAN WHY AREN'T YOU CALLING

HIM BACK THAN.. HE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE

SAM TOLD DEAN

NO, I'M NOT LEAVING SAM... BEFORE SAM

TELL HIM.. THE NURSE COME AND ASK SAM

IF HE WAS FEELING WELL..

YEAH I FEEL OKAY.. NOT TOO MUCH PAIN

SAM TOLD THE NURSE SOFTLY

DEAN STEAR AND LOOK BACK TO THE TV

SILENCE FILL THE ROOM

ONCE AGAIN SAM CLOSE HIS EYE

AS SAM GO TO SLEEP ,SAM FELT DEAN

GOT HOLD OF HIS HAND

AND HEARD HIS VOICE SAYING

IM HERE, NOT GOING ANYWAY.

LIL'S BROTHER

WITH THAT SAM FALL TO SLEEP


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE...

SAM NURSE CAME TO THE ROOM, WHEN

DEAN AND SAM WERE TALKING ABOUT THE

PHONE CALL.

SAM TOLD DEAN, HE SHOULD GO HELP

CASS WITH THE HUNT, TO STOP

LUCIFER FROM ENDED THE WORLD.

THE NURSE CAME CLOSER TO SAM

AND GAVE HIM SOME MEDICINE FOR

THE PAIN THAT HE WAS FEELING.

SAM THANK HER, AS THE NURSE SMILE

AND LEFT THEM ALONE AGAIN.

DEAN GLARE AT SAM FOR THE NOT

TELLING HIM THE TRUTH, THAT HE WAS

NOT FEELING WELL..

STILL ANGRY, HE ASK SAM IF HE

WAS FEELING BETTER..

DEAN I'M FEELING BETTER NOW, CAN'T

FEEL NOTHING NOW SAM SAID HAPPY.

DEAN NOD AND SMILE HAPPY THAT SAM

WAS NOT IN PAIN ANYMORE..

THAT GOOD DEAN SAID

**SAM CAUGHT DEAN GLARE**

**AND SMILE WEAK LES, SORRY**

**DEAN I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO**

**WORRY MORE THAN YOU**

**ALREADY ARE.. .. SAM **

**TOLD DEAN**

**SAMMY, LIL' BROTHER**

**I WILL AL WAY WORRY**

**ABOUT YOU... DEAN SAID**

**EVEN NOW, SAM I'M YOUR**

**BIG BROTHER, IT MY JOB**

**TO TAKE CARE OF YOU... ..**

**EVEN IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE**

**I WON'T.**

**I'M STAYING HERE WITH YOU SAMMY**

**DEAN SAID GENTLY.. ..**

**SAM STOP, AND GLANCE AT DEAN**

**SOFTLY AND BURST CRYING.**

**DEAN GOT UP FROM THE CHAIR**

**AND HUG SAM.**

**SH , SHH SAM IT OKAY SHH**

**I'M HERE, NOT GOING ANYWAY**

**SAMMY.. DEAN TOLD SAM**

**SAM HUG BACK, SEEKING**

**HIS BROTHER WARMTH.. ..**

**HOPE DEAN WON'T LEAVE HIM**

**ALONE, SAM KNOW**

**IF DEAN GO, HE WON'T BE ABLE TO**

**KEEP ON FIGHTING ON..**

**SAM THOUGHTS.. ..**

**DEAN JUST HOLD SAM IN HIS ARM,**

**IGNORED THE CHICK FLICK MOMENT..**

**KNOWING BOTH OF THEM NEED THIS**

**HUG.. .. HE WON'T HESITATES THIS TIME**

**DEAN THOUGHTS TO HIMSELF..**

**SAM SMILE AND PUSH DEAN BACK**

**HAPPY.. .. SAID NO CHICK FLICK.. .**

**SHUT UP SAM... ... ..**

**YOU SHUT UP DEAN.. ..**

**''JERK''**

**''BITCH''**

**SAM ROLL HIS EYE, AND SMILE**

**THE NURSE CAME WITH SOME FOOD**

**SHE LEFT AND CLOSE THE DOOR.. .**

**ARE YOU HUNGRY?'' DEAN ASKED EYEING**

**HIS BROTHER'S UNTOUCHED FOOD..**

**''NOT REALLY, THE DRINK IS OKAY..''**

**SAM SAID HANDING DEAN HIS PLATE.. .**

**SO HE CAN EAT IT..**

**AFTER COUPLE OF MINUTE DEAN WENT TO THE**

**RESTROOM..**

**SAM NURSE CAME AND ASK HOW HE WAS DOING..**

**SAM SMILE HAPPY THAT SHE FINALLY CAME TO SPAIN **

**SOMETIME WITH HIM, LIKE SHE DID BEFORE..**

**YEAH I BEEN BETTER SAM SMILE SLIGHTLY **

**LEANED BACK IN THE BED, CROSSING HIS ARM.. ..**

**SAM STOP AND GREET HIS BROTHER, WHEN DEAN**

**CAME BACK FOR THE RESTROOM.. ..**

**DEAN EYE WIDEN WHEN HE SAW THE NURSE WAS IN**

**THE ROOM.. WITH SAM.. **

**DID SOMETHING HAPPEN WHEN I WAS GONE.. DEAN ASKED WORRY..**

**DON'T WORRY DE.. NOTHING HAPPEN SAM TOLD DEAN**

**DEAN CLEARED HIS THROAT AND CALM HIMSELF DOWN**

**A BIT.. .. OKAY THAT GOOD.. ..**

**OH .. HI DEAN IS NICE TO MEET YOU, FACE TO FACE..**

**THE NURSE TOLD DEAN HAPPY.. .**

**DEAN CROAKED OUT YEAH ME TOO, I WANT TO THANK**

**YOU FOR STAYING BY MY BROTHER SIDE.**

**WHEN I WAS NOT HERE FOR HIM.. ..**

**HA, HE , YOU WELCOME DEAN**

**YOU BROTHER IS VERY SWEET, AND HE**

**WAS VERY SICK BADLY..**

**YOUR BROTHER LOOK SO LOST. AND I'M**

**AFTER A NURSE, IS MY JOB TO HELP**

**PEOPLE WHO ARE SICK.. SHE TOLD DEAN**

**WELL THANK ANYWAY.. DEAN SAID**

**YEAH YOU WELCOME.. ..**

**SHE SAY .. **

**WELL SAM AND DEAN I HAD TO GO , WITH THAT**

**THE NURSE LEFT. ...**

**SAM RUBBED HIS EYE, EXHAUSTION MAKING HIS **

**MIND NUMB. FEELING LIKE TO GO TO SLEEP..**

**'' HEY DEAN I'M GO TO SLEEP OKAY.. ..''**

**''OKAY SAMMY JUST REST''**

**IT BEEN LIKE A COUPLE OF HOUR**

**SINCE SAMMY WAS ASLEEP.. ..**

**SAM WOKE UP, SAM BLINKING TEARS FROM HIS**

**LASHES, SENDING HIM IN A CATARACT OF PAIN ONTO**

**THE WHITE HOSPITAL BLANKET.**

**LEANING OVER THE BED, SAM THREW UP ALL**

**THE FOOD DINNER.. HE ENJOY IN A SHORT TIME..**

**''SHIT DEAN SAID, AS HE CAME AROUND THE BED**

**PUTTING A HAND TO HIS SHOULDER.**

**''HEY, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, SAMMY**

**DEAN SAID IN A LOW SOOTHING VOICE.**

**''I'M HERE AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWAY, YOU OKAY? SAM**

**SAM GAGGED FELT HIMSELF REGAIN SOME CONTROL,**

**AND SAT BACK BREATHING HARD.**

**TEARS OF PHYSICAL PAIN SMEARED ACROSS HIS FACE,**

**SAM FELT THROAT BURNING, HE REACHED FOR**

**HIS EARLIER CUP OF WATER ONLY TO FIND IT EMPTY.**

**DEAN SNATCHED IT OUT OF HIS HANDS.**

**'' I GOT IT, YOU JUST LAY BACK OKAY.**

**''I'LL BE JUST A SECOND. HE WAITED FOR A CONFIRMING NOD FROM**

**SAM BEFORE HURRYING OUT OF THE DOOR.**

**SAM WATCH HIM GO, FEELING MORE HOPELESS THAN**

**HE HAD ALL DAY..**

**'''YOU STILL WITH ME, SAMMY?''**

**DEAN ASKED AS HE RUSHED BACK THROUGH THE DOOR**

**BUTTON DOWN SHIRT FLAPPING AGAINST HIS SIDE..**

**''HERE YOU GO, A NURSE IS GOING TO COME BY IN A MINUTE**

**TO CLEAN THAT UP.''**

**HE HANDED THE YOUNGER BROTHER THE CUP OF WATER.**

**SAM DRANK IT GRATEFULLY.**

**''THANKS'' SAM SAID**

**DEAN HOVERED BESIDE THE BED UNCERTAINLY FOR A MOMENT**

**BEFORE CIRCLING AROUND SO THAT HE COULD SIT IN HIS CHAIR**

**ON THE FAR SIDE.. ..**

**THE NURSE CAME AND BEGAN TO HUM , AS SHE CLEANED THE**

**FLOOR BESIDE THE BED.**

**AFTER THE NURSE CLEAN IT, SHE LEFT..**

**SAM WATCH DEAN LEAVE THE ROOM WHEN CASS CALL HIM..**

**SAM LAY IN THE BED, HE COULD HARDLY MOVE AROUND ..**

**SAM QUIETLY LISTENING TO THE MACHINES BEEPING IN**

**TUNE WITH MY HEART. **

**HUE MACHINES ARE ALL AROUND ME, COLORS MATCHING**

**MY PALE SKIN.**

**IT BEEN 4 MONTHS , ALREADY AND I LOOSING MY**

**BREATH IS SLOWLY ESCAPING ME**

**EVERYDAY.**

**SAM HOPE DEAN LEAVE AND GO HELP CASS WITH**

**WHATEVER HE NEED HELP WITH.. SAM PREY TO HIMSELF.**

**SAM GOT UP FROM THE BED GENTLY, AND TRY TO GO**

**TO THE RESTROOM. SAM FELT HIS LEG **

**TREMBLE AND WE DOWN THE COLD FLOOR,..**

**DEAN WAS TALK TO CASS IN THE PHONE WHEN**

**HE HEARD A THUMP.**

**''SAMMY'' DEAN RESISTED THE URGE TO RACE**

**INTO THE ROOM. ''SAMMY''?**

**''DEAN'' THERE WAS DEFINITELY SOMETHING WRONG.**

**DEAN COULD HEAR IT IN HIS BROTHER VOICE.**

**HE PUSHED THE DOOR OPEN.**

**DEAN SAW SAM WAS IN SPRAWLED ON THE FLOOR.**

**DEAN TOOK A BREATH TO STEADY HIS VOICE AND SMILE.**

**''YOU FALL OVER THE FLOOR SAMMY..?**

**''DE'' IT DIDN'T PLAY FAIR, MY LEG GAVE UP ON ME,, SAM SAID **

**WEEKLIES.**

**SAM TWISTED HIS HEAD SO HE COULD SMILE AT DEAN..**

**IT BE OKAY SAMMY'' DEAN RUBBED A TREMBLING HAND AGAINST HIS**

**LEG... .. OH GOD, SAMMY IT HAPPENING SO FAST, HOW DO I STOP THIS**

**.. . DEAN THOUGHTS**

**''YEAH , THANKS'' SAM PUSHED HIMSELF UP A LITTLE.**

**DEAN SLID HIS HAND UNDER HIS BROTHER'S ARM AND**

**LIFTED SAM TO HIS FEET.**

**SAM LEGS GAVE OUT AS SOON HE PUT WEIGHT ON THEM.**

**DEAN CAUGHT SAM AND PICKED HIM UP IN ONE MOTION.**

**''SORRY'' SAM MUMBLED.**

**IT NOTHING SAM, DEAN CARRIED SAM INTO THE BED AGAIN.**

**''CAN YOU PULL THE BLANKETS BACK? **

**DEAN BENT HIS KNEES ENOUGH FOR SAM TO REACH THE BED.**

**SAM WATCH DEAN FLIPPED BACK THE BLANKET AND PUT SAM**

**IN PLACE..**

**''SAM'' WE NEED TO GET YOU ALL HOOKED UP.''**

**DEAN USE THE ACTIVITY COVER HOW BADLY HIS HAND WERE SHAKEING**

**AND GRAB THE IV BAG.. ..**

**''YEAH'' I KNOW SAM SAID PULLING THE ARM WITH THE LINE**

**IN IT OUT FROM UNDER THE COVERS.**

**''STUPID IV, DO YOU REMEMBER HOW THR NURSE SHOW YOU..**

**YES SAM, HE SHOW ME SOMETHING, DEAN PULL OUT THE SYRINGES**

**HE NEED TO PREP THE LINE..**

**DEAN FINISHING, AS HE HUNG THE BAG FROM THE PIN IN THE WALL.**

**''ALL DONE''**

**''THANK, DE''**

**''YOU WELCOME SAMMY''**

**WITH THAT DEAN GOT ANOTHER CALL, FROM CASS**

**AND HE LEFT THE ROOM..**

**SAM WAIT, AND WAITED BUT DEAN NEVER CAME BACK**

**IT MIGHT HAD BEEN ONE HOUR, THAT HE DIDN'T COME BACK TO**

**THE ROOM.. SAM WANDER WHAT WRONG.. ...**

**SAM CLOSE HIS EYE, BUT OPEN THEM FAST.**

**WHEN HE HEARD THE DOOR OPEN..**

**''DE'' WHAT HAPPEN''**

**OH'' I'M SORRY SAM, IT ME THE NURSE..**

**I'M HERE FOR YOUR CHECK UP AGAIN..**

**THE NURSE TOLD SAM.. **

**UH UH. NURSE HAVE YOU SEE MY BROTHER, ANYWAY**

**HE HAVEN'T CAME BACK YET.. ..**

**UM NO DEAR... I HAVEN'T SAW YOU BROTHER..**

**BUT HE WAS TALKING IN THE PHONE.. ..**

**THE NURSE TOLD SAM SOFTLY.. ..**

**OH, OH OKAY THANK.. .. NURSE**

**WITH FINISH THE CHECK UP SHE LEFT**

**SAM WORRY WHERE DEAN WAS.. ..**

**SAM SAW HIS PHONE, AND GRAB IT.**

**AND CALL DEAN, SAM WAIT FOR A MOMENT**

**''DEAN ARE YOU THERE..?**

**SAMMY'' THANK GOD YOU CALL, I WAS GOING TO**

**CALL YOU RIGHT NOW..**

**DAMN CASS FREAKING PICK ME UP WITH**

**HIS ANGEL POWER.. ..**

**DEAN SAID PISS OFF.. ..**

**OH'' DEAN IT OKAY.. . SAM SAY GENTLY**

**SAMMY'' ARE YOU OKAY'' DEAN ASK**

**NAH, I'M FINE DEAN, I WAS JUST WORRY**

**WHEN YOU NEVER CAME BACK.. SAM TOLD..**

**SAM DON'T WORRY I BE THERE, BUT I HAD TO HELP CASS**

**IT IS OKAY WITH YOU.. .. **

**DEAN IT FINE WITH ME.. JUST KICK ASS.. .. DE.. ..**

**''AND DEAN I BE OKAY.. JUST KEPT GOING **

**I'M NOT GOING TO BE HERE FOR LONG.. ..**

**SAM.. DON'T YOU DARE.. ..DON'T START WITH THAT CRAP**

**AGAIN SAMMY''**

**YOU ARE GETTING BETTER SAM, THAT A PROMISE..**

**TEAR POOLED IN SAM EYE AND SPILLED OVER TO RUN**

**HIS CHEEKS.**

**''I'M NOT GOING TO HEAL, DEAN, SAM REPEATED**

**SAM VOICE BREAKING..**

**''I'M DYING , DEAN.''**

**''NO SAMMY'' SAM CAN HEAR DEAN WERE CRYING..**

**TEAR WERE SUDDENLY IN DEAN EYE, BURNING.. ..**

**IT BE FOR THE BEST IF, YOU STAY WITH CASS,**

**DE''..**

**''NO, NO.. SAMMY, YOU NOT GOING TO DIED.. ..**

**DEAN TOLD..**

**SAM FACE FELL, DE.. I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER..**

**BUT YOU HAD TO FIGHT..YOU CAN'T STAY WITH ME**

**JUST STAY WITH CASS. AND FINE AWAY TO KILL LUCIFER..**

**DEAN..'' GOOD BYE.**

**SAM CRIED AND HANG UP THE PHONE..**

**SAM CAN HEAR HIS BROTHER SHOUTING.. DON'T **

**..**

**SAM LOOK AT THE WINDOW THAT IT SHOW THE MOON....**

**IT LOOK SO PEACE FULL.. ..**

**SAM FELT MORE TEAR WERE COMING DOWN.. ..**

**SAM SOB IN SILENCE.. ..**

**IT FOR THE BEST.. .. SAM TOLD HIMSELF OVER, AND OVER..**

**SAM FROZE WHEN HE HEARD HIS DOOR OPEN.... ..**

**SAM LOOK.. .. AND SMILE NERVOUS..**

**SORRY'' NURSE, DIDN'T ME TO BOTHER YOU.. .**

**WITH MY NOISE.. ..**

**IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.. ..SAM SAID FAST..**

**SAM, WAIT.. YOU DIDN'T MAKE ALLOT OF NOISE..**

**I JUST HEARD YOU CRYING, SO HERE I AM TO HELP..**

**THE NURSE TOLD SAM..**

**SAM LOOK AT THE NURSE, AND SAID **

**THANK YOU''.**

**THE NURSE CAME CLOSER TO SAM, AND HUG HIM..**

**SAM FROZE, SAM WHOLE BODY IS COLD.. ..**

**SAM CAN FEEL THE NURSE WARMTH..**

**SAM MUMBLE.. THANK YOU AGAIN.. ..**

**THE NURSE SMILE.. .**

**THE NURSE WENT TO THE CHAIR THAT CLOSE TO THE**

**BED, AND SIT DOWN, HOLDING SAM HAND.. ..**

**SAM TIGHTEN THE HOLD, AND WIPE THE TEAR AL WAY**

**FROM HIS EYE.. ..**

**THE NURSE CRADLES SAM, SAYING**

**SINGING A NICE LULLABY.. ... ..**

**HUSH LITTLE ONE**

**DON'T YOU FEAR..**

**FOR I AM HERE**

**WIPE THOSE TEAR AWAY**

**I WILL KEEP YOU SAFETY**

**FROM YOUR DREAM..**

**SO DREAM MY LITTLE ONE**

**AND REMEMBER THIS LULLABY**

**I WILL AL WAY BE HERE WHEN YOU**

**NEED ME...**

**SAM JUST STARE AND SMILE**

**AT THE NURSE, AS SHE SING**

**HER LULLABY SOFTLY**

**TO SAMMY..**

**SAM SMILE AND SAY**

**THANK YOU..**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT CHAPTER.. .**

**SAM WAS IN BED LOOKING AT THE WINDOW, SEEING**

**THE BEAUTIFUL MOON. SAM WATCH THE**

**SNOW FALLING SLOWLY FROM THE SKY, TURNING**

**THE WHOLE WORLD WHITE.. **

**SAM SMILE WISHING HIS BROTHER WOULD SEE THIS,**

**BUT HE GONE, HE SAFETY WITH CASS.**

**SAM THOUGHT SADLY.. ...**

**SAM FELT SO ALONE, THE NURSE WENT HOME**

**SHE BE BACK TOMORROW.**

**SAM FELT HIS SKIN WAS FREEZING COLD TO TOUCH**

**HE LOOK, LIKE HE WAS DYING.. ..**

**ALL THE NURSE GLANCE AT HIM, WITH PITY IN THEIR EYE..**

**SAYING HE WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIED.. ..**

**SAM NEVER COMPLAIN JUST LOOK AWAY**

**HOPE THEY LEAVE HIM ALONE.. .**

**SAM WINCED WHEN HE FELT THE PAIN IN HIS HEART.**

**IT HURT, SAM CRY IN SILENCE**

**HOPE NO ONE WILL SEE HIM BREAK..**

**SAM CLOSE HIS EYE, AND LET THE DARKNESS COME**

**AS HE FADE TO HIS DREAM..**

**IN THE MORNING SAM SHOOK HIS HEAD SLIGHTLY**

**''I DON'T WANT TO GO OUTSIDE'' SAM TOLD THE NURSE**

**''SAM'' ARE YOU SHOULD'' THE NURSE ASKED**

**''YES'' JUST WANT TO BE ALONE''**

**SAM SAT IN BED HEARING SOME MUSIC, **

**SAM OPEN THE WINDOW AGAIN, LETTING THE**

**COLD AIR IN.. ..**

**SAM SAW THE SOFT WHITE FLAKES OF SNOW DRIFTED**

**AROUND HIM. **

**SAM SMILE ASSUME WHEN HE SAW SOME KID WERE RUNNING **

**IN THE SNOW, WITH SOME NURSE.. ..**

**SAM LAUGH WHEN ONE OF THE KID HIT THE NURSE, WITH**

**THE SNOW BALL, SAM CAN HEAR THE**

**NURSE YELLING, IT WAS NOT RIGHT TO THROW THING.. **

**SAM ROLL HIS EYE'' AND CALMLY CLOSE THE WINDOW**

**SAM HEARD THE DOOR OPEN.. .. AND CLOSE**

**SAM HEARD THE NURSE COME CLOSER TO HIM...**

**''HEY SAM HOW YOU FEELING''**

**''OKAY, SAM SAID CALM..**

**''SAM, WHAT WRONG''**

**NURSE'' I'M DYING'' WHAT THERE TO FEEL''**

**SAM'' THEY HOPE'' NURSE SAID SOFTLY**

**''HOPE IN WHAT'' SAM SAID BITTER.. .**

**SAM FELT TEAR SPRUNG IN HIS EYE**

**NURSE'' THEY NO MIRACLES IN THIS''**

**THIS WORLD IS COLD AND EMPTY'' SAM TOLD HER SADLY..**

**SAM, YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT''**

**''THERE IS NOTHING TO BELIEVE IN, OR FAITH SAM TOLD HER**

**NURSE''WE LIVE, AND WE DIED''**

**NO'' NURSE SAID, SHAKING HER HEAD''**

**''I'M SORRY, NURSE''**

**I THOUGH IT WILL BE EASY, AND THE ONLY**

**WAY TO BE FREE.. SAM TOLD HER.**

**THE NURSE TOOK A DEEP BREATH, ''IT OKAY'' SAM**

**''WE BE OKAY''**

**SAM NODDED SLOWLY , AS SHE COME AND HUG HIM**

**SAM SMILE'' AND HUG BACK,**

**HOPE SHE RIGHT, SAM THOUGHT TO HIMSELF.**

**THE NURSE LEFT **

**SAM LET A SMALL GROAN, LEANING BACK INTO THE PILLOW**

**AND SCRUBBING A COLD HAND TO HIS SWEATY FACE.**

**SAM LET HIS TEAR FALL SOFTLY FROM HIS EYE,**

**HIS HEART WAS CLENCHING, AND HIS CHEST REBELLED AGAINST IT.**

**SAM FELT SO SICK TO HIS STOMACH AGAIN..**

**''HOPE IT ENDED'' SAM WHISPERED CRYING IN SILENCE..''**

**SAM OPEN HIS EYE AND GAZING UP AT THE NURSE WHO CAME**

**THE NURSE FROZE''**

**''SAMMY'' WHAT WRONG''**

**I, I'M SCRARED'' SAM WHISMPERED''**

**THE NURSE HUG SAM, AND CLASPED SAM TIGHTER, AS TEAR FALL DOWN**

**ON HER FACE, SCARE FOR SAM.**

**SHH'', SH IT OKAY SAM, THE NURSE PLEADED.**

**''THE PAIN WILL GO AWAY SAMMY''**

**I'M GONNA TAKE CARE OF YOU, THE NURSE ASSURED HIM.**

**SAM'' NODED''**

**SAM CLEARED HIS THROAT GUILTY, MOVING HIS BODY IN SO**

**HE CAN SEE THE NURSE FACE CLEARLY..**

**''THANK YOU'' SAM STAMMERED''**

**''YOU WELCOME SAMMY, IT MY JOB''**

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT''**

**SAM NODDED AS SHE LEAVE THE ROOM.**

**HOUR PASS, AS SAM FELT THAT HE WAS FADING FAST,**

**EVERYTHING WAS SO BLUR, SAM THOUGHT''**

**''NURSE'' SAM GASPED WEAKLY..**

**SAM NURSE CAME FAST, AND GAVE SAM SOME**

**MEDICINE FOR THE PAIN..**

**''THANK'' SAM SAID SOFTLY.**

**YOU WELCOME SAM''**

**THE NURSE STAY AND GENTLY RUBBED SAM BACK LETTING**

**HIM KNOW THAT SHE WAS HERE, AND SHE NOT LEAVING**

**SAM FADE INTO TOO SLEEP''**

**don't know if this should be the last chapter..**

**are i should keep going.. mm mm**

**^;^**

**hope you like this story**

**bye.. for now**


	6. Chapter 6

SAM SOMETIME CAN'T REMEMBER

SOME NIGHT, MEMORIES COME AND

GO.

SAM NURSE COME WHEN HE SO WEAK AND HIS

BODY IS TO HEAVY THAT HE CAN'T FEEL IT..

THE HIGH FEVERS MAKE HIS FRAME SHIVER AND SHAKE

SO TERRIBLE.. ..

SAM CAN NEVER REMEMBER THE TEAR HE SHED WHILE

CRYING OUT IN HIS SLEEP, SCREAMING FOR HIS

BROTHER DEAN..

SAM CLOSE HIS WEAK HIS, AND DARKNESS FALL.. ..

WHEN HE HEARD A VOICE.. CALLING FOR HIM...

SAM MUMBLE, WHEN HE OPEN HIS EYE, HE FELT SOMEONE

HOLDING HIS COLD HAND..

SAMMY'' WAKE UP, IT ME DEAN.. ..SAM HEARD..

SAM FROZE AND GLANCE AT DEAN...

''DEAN'' SAM CRIED OUT''

HEY BUDDY'' SORRY IT TOOK ME LONG TO GET ME HERE''

CASS WOULDN'T LET ME LEAVE'' DEAN TOLD SAM....

''DE'' YOU HERE, I MISS YOU SAM SAY TO DEAN..

''ME TOO SAMMY, NOT GOING ANYWAY'' DEAN PROMISE SAM

SAM SMILE'' AND NODED...

TEAR WERE ROLLING DOWN BOTH THEY FACE''

DEAN HUG SAM TIGHTLY,

''SAYING IT BE OKAY'' DEAN TOLD SAM, OVER AND OVER

TEAR THREATENED TO POUR OUT OF DEAN EYE AS HE WATCH

HIS LITTLE BROTHER GOING TO SLEEP.

THE NURSE SAY SAM NEED HIS REST, TO GET BETTER.. .

DEAN NODDED HOLDING SAMMY HAND, NOT LETTING GO AGAIN..

DEAN WATCH HIS BROTHER THROUGHOUT THE NIGHT, JUST

SITTING ON THE HOSPITAL CHAIR....

MAKING SURE SAM BREATH AND ALIVE.. ..

SAM WOKE LATE INTO THE NIGHT, WITH A BAD HEADACHE, BEFORE

OPENING HIS EYE. HE CALLED FOR DEAN..

DEAN GASPED AWAKE''

HEY WHAT WRONG'' DEAN ASK

''I'M COLD'' CAN YOU GET ME ANOTHER BLANKET''

''OKAY, I'LL GO GET YOU A BLANKET , DEAN SAID

DEAN CAME WITH THE BLANKET, COVER SAM, MAKING

SURE SAM IS WARM..

''THANK DE'' SAM TOLD DEAN SOFTLY

''YOU WELCOME,, JUST REST SAM.'' DEAN PATTED SAM HAND AND

SIT DOWN IN HIS CHAIR..

SAM ROLL HIS EYE, AND SMILE..

''OK DE'' SAM SAID

SAM LOOK AT DEAN AND MOVE SLIGHTLY CLOSER TO DEAN

SEEKING HIS COMFORT, AS HE SHAKILY CALMLY

MORNING COME, AND SAM AND DEAN WAKE UP, AND WATCH

TV, AND TALK AND WHAT SAM MISS WHEN DEAN.

WAS WITH CASS..

SAM NODDED, AND GRIN WHEN DEAN TOLD HIM

CASS GOT DRUNK.. SAM SMILE ROLL HIS EYE...

''SAM DON'T DO THAT IT MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL'' DEAN SAID SMIRK

''SHUT UP DEAN''

''WHY ''

JUST CAUSE''

WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TOO..SAM'

SAM EYE TWITCH''

SAM TURN AND GRAB HIS POLLOW''

AND HIT DEAN IN HIS FACE'' SAM BURST LAUGHER''

''HOW THAT DEAN''

''DEAN SIGHED'' SORRY SAM''.

''MM MM OKAY, DEAN SORRY FOR HITTING YOU WITH A PILLOW.. .

''AND SAM DON'T DO AGAIN..DEAN TOLD SAM

SAM SCOWLED AT DEAN, THAN NODDED.. ''OKAY DEAN''

DESPITE WHAT HAPPEN, THEY WATCH TV AND LAUGH

WHEN SOMETHING DUMB COME OUT.. ..

SAM NURSE COME AND ASK HOW WE BEEN''

WE OKAY, DEAN TOLD HER

''THAT GOOD'' THE NURSE SAID SMILEY CALMLY

YEAH'' DEAN SAID

YEAH.. SAM SAID TOO''

THE NURSE GAVE SAM HIS MEDICINE AND LEFT THEM ALONE..

SILENCE FILL THE ROOM AN HOUR AND HALF

DEAN WENT TO GET A COFFEE, AND GAVE SOME SAM LITTLE BIT

MAKING SURE NO ONE WAS LOOKING...

SAM SMILE WATCHING AMUSE.. ..AT DEAN

''DEAN, THERE NO NURSE ''SAM TOLD DEAN

''SAM JUST MAKING SURE, DON'T WANT TO BE YELL AT BY THE NURSE''

SAM NODDED AND RUBBED HIS EYE SLEEPILY

''HEY DEAN. SAM HESITANTLY, CHEWING HIS BUTTON LIP.

HM-MM.'' DEAN RESPONDED.

''DEAN DO YOU THINK I CAN MAKE IT'' SAM ASK

''YES SAMMY YOU NOT GOING TO DIE'' WE BE OKAY'' DEAN SAID

YEAH'' ALRIGHT DE'' SAM TOLD DEAN.

HOUR PASS.. ..

AND DEAN SWALLOW AND SHOCK HIS HEAD TO CLEAR IT,

HE WAS EXHAUSTED AND WANTED NOTHING MUCH TO LAY DOWN BESIDE

SAM, AND DRIFT OFF TO SLEEP TOO...

SAM ROLLED ONTO HIS SIDE, AND BLINKED SLOWLY

FOCUSING ON DEAN.

''HEY SAMMY.'' DEAN SAID

''YOU BEEN AWAKE ALL THIS TIME.. SAM ASKED.

''OF COURSE I HAVE.''

''DEAN YOU NEED TO SLEEP..'''

''OKAY BUT LATTER''

SAM SMILE AND CLOSE HIS EYE SLOWLY

''SAM HOW YOU FEELING.''

''I'M OKAY, JUST FEELING LITTLE PAIN'' SAM SAID

SAM SMILE TUGGED AT HIS LIP, BUT HIS EYE REMAINED CLOSED..

DEAN FOUND HIMSELF LONGING FOR THE SIGHT OF THOSE GREEN EYE..

SAM HAD THEIR MOTHER EYE, DEAN THOUGHT TO HIMSELF..

DEAN'' NODDED WORDLESS

DEAN WAS THE FIRST AWAKE IN THE MORNING, ONLY

TO FIND SAM IN HIS ARM..SAM HEAD

WAS TUCKED UNDER DEAN CHIN,

DEAN SAW SAM EYE WERE DROOPING..

DEAN GENTLY LAY SAM BACK ON THE BED, DEAN GOT UP

AND STRETCHED AND YAWNED, AND WENT TO THE RESTROOM.

DEAN CAME BACK SIT DOWN CLOSE TO SAM..

DEAN GRIN, WHEN HE SAW SAM NOSE TWITCHED

DEAN LAUGH, AND ROLL HIS EYE AND SMILE HAPPY

SAM GASPED SUDDENLY, A BREATH SO DEEP IN HIS CHEST

SAM BUCKED IN DEAN ARM..

''SH, SHH DEAN SAID TRYING TO CALM SAM

SAM WHIMPERED..

DEAN FELT FEAR CUT THOUGHT HIM

SAM COUGHED WEAKLY

DEAN SCREAM FOR SOMEONE TO HELP,

A NURSE CAME RUNNING IN AND SCREAM FOR A DOCTOR TO

COME..

DEAN WATCH THE NURSE TAKE HIS BROTHER AWAY..

DEAN WAIT, AND WAIT FOR ANY NEW FROM HIS BROTHER

IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE OR DEAN..

DEAN SHOOK HIS HEAD, SAYING IT NOT GOING TO HAPPEN

DEAN CRIED SILENCE..

HOPE SAM WAS OKAY..

DEAN CHOKING BACK THE SOB THAT TRIED TO BREAK FREE

DEAN CLENCHED HIS EYE SHUT TO DENY THIS WAS HAPPEN..

PRAYING FOR A MIRACLE....

ONE OF THE NURSE CAME, AND TOLD DEAN

THAT SAM WAS ALIVE, NOT DEAD.. ..

THAT SAM ALMOST DIE, BUT HE WAS GETTING BETTER..

THE NURSE DON'T KNOW WHAT GOING ON.. THEY TOLD HIM..

''NURSE CAN I SEE MY BROTHER'' DEAN QUESTION HER.. .

''YES YOU CAN'' THE NURSE SAID

HE OVER IN THE FOUR DOOR OVER THERE..

DEAN NODDED AND RUN TO FINE HIS BROTHER..

WHEN DEAN GOT THERE, THE ROOM WAS SPINNING

DEAN COULDN'T BREATHE AND COULD SEE NOTHING BEYOND SAM IN THE BED

DEAN RUN TO SAM, AND GENTLY HOLD SAM CLOSE TO HIM..

''HEY DEAN'' SAM SAID WEAKLY

HEY MAN'' YOU GAVE ME A SCARE, DEAN SAID CRYING.

''SORRY DE'' DIDN'T MEAN TOO'. SAM TOLD HIM

SAM WAS SHIVER AND DEAN HELD MORE TIGHTLY..

''A SINGLE TEAR BROKE FREE AND LENDING ON SAM CHEEK.

YOU SAFE SAMMY'' DEAN SAID HAPPY CRYING..

DEAN STRUGGLING TO BREATHE FROM HIS TEAR

AND WHISPERED..'

I LOVE YOU SAMMY.''

SAM LOOK AT DEAN AND SMILE

LOVE YOU TOO''. DE.

DEAN SMILE AND NODDED.

should, i keep going...

are his chould ended here


	7. Chapter 7

NEXT CHAPTER..

AFTER THE NURSE SAID, SAM WOULD NOT

GOING TO DIED NOW.

DEAN WAS HAPPY THAT THAT SAM WAS STILL

WITH HIM..

BUT THE NURSE SAY THE MEDICINE THAT THEY

GAVE SAM, IT HELPING HIM, THE ILLNESS IS

STILL THERE, BUT NOT GONE.

DEAN DECIDE TO TAKE SAM OUT OF THE HOSPITAL

DEAN CALLED BOBBY, AND ASK FOR HELP..

BOBBY GOT HIM AND SAM A HOUSE THAT IS CLOSE TO

HIS HOME.. ..

SO HE CAN GO AND HELP DEAN WITH SAMMY..

DEAN NODDED..

SAM GLANCE AROUND THE ROOM, THAT IS THEY NEW HOME.

AFTER A COUPLE OF HOUR, WITH THERE NEW HOME,

BOBBY GOT THEM EVERYTHING.

SAM SMILE WHEN HE SAW DEAN DRINKING SOME BEER WITH BOBBY..

SAM WENT TO HIS ROOM, LEAVING THEM ALONE.. ..

SAM FEEL ALITTLE PAIN.. TRYING SO HARD TO NOW WORRY DEAN..

SAM WENT TO SLEEP... SAM WOKE UP..

WHEN HE HEARD NOISE STEP GETTING CLOSER TO HIS ROOM..

SAM TURN AND SAW DEAN.. ..

''SAMMY?'' DEAN SAID, FROM THE DOORWAY OF THE HALL.

''YEAH DEAN'' SAM SAID LAZILY.''

''ARE YOU OKAY'' DEAN ASKED.

''YEAH I'M ALRIGHT'' SAM TOLD.

DEAN SMILE ''OKAY SAMMY''

SAM WATCH DEAN GO TO HIS ROOM..

SAM WENT BACK TO SLEEP..

LATER , SAM EYE FLUTTERED OPEN

SAM STRETCHED HIS ARM ABOVE HIS HEAD, GROANING SLIGHTLY

SAM LOOK OUT OF THE WINDOW IT WAS SNOWING..

SAM LOOK AT THE BEAUTIFUL VIEW AND SMILE

SAM WENT BACK TO HIS BED WHEN HE FELT HIS LEG MIGHT BREAK DOWN

ON HIM..

AFTER A FEW MOMENT DEAN CAME TO HIS ROOM

''HEY HOW COME YOU UP SO EARLY'' DEAN ASKS

SITTING DOWN BESIDE SAM..

''SIGHED'' FEELING LITTLE BIT OF PAIN.. SAM TOLD

SITTING ON THE EDGE OF HIS BED AGAIN..

DEAN GAZE AT SAM..

DEAN SHIFTED AND SAM COULD FEEL DEAN HAND REST ON HIS

SHOULDER..

''WE BE OKAY'' DEAN WHISPERED

SAM LOWER LIP TREMBLED AND BIT DOWN A SOBBED,

AND CRY OUT..

SAM LET DEAN PULL HIM WITH A PROTECTIVE ARM

HUGGING HIM.. SAYING IT OKAY ..

SAM NODDED.

''C'MON SAMMY IT TIME TO EAT . DEAN SAID

OKAY''

LATER CASS CAME TO TALK TO DEAN

SAM WENT TO GET A DRINK AND WENT TO HIS ROOM

SAM BLINK WHEN HE FELT STOMACH WAS CLUTCHING

SAM CRIED IN SILENCE HOPE HIS BROTHER WOULDN'T

HEAR HIM.. SAM DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM, RIGHT NOW..

SAM BODY WAS SHAKING VIOLENT.. ..

SUDDEN SAM FELT HE BLACK OUT..

''SAM'' WAKE UP'' DEAN PLEAD.

''SORRY DEAN, I GUESSES I FAINT..

''IM OKAY DEAN REALLY, SAM TOLD DEAN

DEAN RAISED HIS EYEBROWS,GIVING SAM A LOOK OF DISBELIEF..

''SAM''

FINE'' I STILL FEEL TIRED AND DIZZY, IT HURT A BIT.'' SAM SAID

SAM STARED AT DEAN AS, DEAN GO TO BROTHER MODE AND SAM

KNOW HE CAN'T STOP HIM..

SAM WATCH DEAN OPENING THE DOOR TO LEAVE..

DEAN SPEARED A MOMENT TO GLANCE BACK TO SAM

''SAM I WON'T BE LONG''

STAY IN BED'' AND I MEAN IT SAM''.

SAM GAVE DEAN A SMALL NOD OF ACKNOWLEDGEMENT

ONLY WHEN DEAN LEAVE , SAM FELT THE INCREASING OF DIZZINESS AND

MAKING HIM FEEL SLIGHTLY NAUSEOUS AGAIN..

SAM TOOK A FEW BREATH AND WAIT FOR EVERYTHING TO STOP

SPINNING AROUND HIM..

DEAN FROZE AND WENT TO SAM, AND HOLD HIS HAND..

DEAN SAT NEXT TO SAM STROKING SAM FOREHEAD WITH HIS THUMB

''I'M HERE SAMMY '' DEAN SPOKE SOFTLY.

''HEY DE'' SAM OFFERED

''HEY SAMMY, DON'T MOVE , JUST REST..

SAM LOOK AT DEAN..

AND SMILE NODDED.. OKAY'' DEAN.''


	8. Chapter 8

NEXT CHAPTER...

SAM WATCH DEAN, CLEAN

HIS GUNS . AS SAM EAT HIS

SOUP, THAT DEAN MADE

FOR HIM. SAM WAS HAVING A

MIGRANT AND PAIN STOMACH,

AS SAM TRY TO HIDE IT.

BUT DEAN CAUGHT HIM, DEAN TOLD HIM

TO FINISH HIS SOUP.

AFTER SAM WAS DONE WITH HIS SOUP

DEAN CAME BACK WITH SAM MEDICINE.

SAM SMILE AND THANK HIM.''

''YOU WELCOME SAMMY.'' DEAN SAID

SAM NODDED.

DEAN STARTED TO BRUSH SAM HAIR OUT

OF HIS EYE. CRADLES SAM HEAD GENTLY.

''DEAN!!! STOP THAT.'' SAM MUMBLE SOFTLY

''SORRY SAMMY CAN'T DO THAT IS MY JOB,

AS A BIG BROTHER.. DEAN SAID LAUGHED.

SAM ROLL HIS EYE, AND SIGHED

DESPITE THAT SAM WAS SMILING.. HAPPY.

DEAN MOVE, AROUND THE HOUSE

SAM ARE YOU OKAY.? DEAN ASKED FOR PROBABLY THE

THIRTIETH TIME THAT DAY.

FOR A MOMENT, SAM SAID NOTHING

FIGHTING THE WAVE OF DIZZINESS AND NAUSEA AGAIN

SAM SMILE HOLLOWLY.

''YEAH, DE, I'M FINE, SAM SAID.

AFTER COUPLE OF HOUR, IT ALMOST NIGHT TIME

DEAN SAW SAM, SHUTTING HIS EYE IN PAIN , AND

SAM WAS TOO PALE.. DEAN WENT TO SAM

DEAN PUT HIS HAND ON SAM FOREHEAD, DEAN EYE WIDENED

SLIGHTLY IN SHOCK.

''MY GOD, SAM.. YOU'RE BURNING UP!''

''I AM? SAM ASKED IN BEWILDERMENT, PUTTING HIS HAND TO HIS OWN

FOREHEAD, DEAN REMOVE HIS.

''YES SAMMY, YOU ARE!'' DEAN ALMOST YELL

DAMN IT SAM, I TOLD YOU, TO TELL ME WHEN YOU NOTING

FEELING WELL.. DEAN SAID

DEAN PULLED SAM RIGHT ARM OVER HIS SHOULDERS AND HELP HIM

SLOWLY GET TO HIS FEET..

''COME ON,'' DEAN CONTINUED.

''LET GET YOUR TO A BED.'' DEAN SAID

''NO DE, WAIT,'' SAM PROTECTED VAINLY, FOLLOWING HIS

MOVEMENT DIZZILY.. ..

''I'M NOT SICK, REALLY I'LL FINE. SAM MUTTER

''THE HELL YOU ARE!!'' DEAN ANSWERED, TONE IRRITATED.

''PROTEST ALL YOU WANT TO SAMMY, BUT I'M STILL PUTTING YOU INTO BED.''

''BUT, I. ..SAM MUMBLE

''SHUT IT!!!! YOU 'RE GOING TO BED SAM.. ..DEAN SAID

WITH THAT SAM SHIT HIS MOUTH, KNOWING BETTER

THAN TO PUSH HIS LUCK AT THIS POINT.

THE NEXT SECOND AFTER REACHING THE BEDROOM PASSING FUZZILY FOR SAM

BUT SOMEHOW OR ANOTHER HE FOUND HIMSELF LYING ON HIS

BACK IN ONLY HIS BOXERS AND HIS BLACK TANK TOP..

A LIGHTWEIGHT COTTON BLANKET HAD BEEN PLACED OVER HIM,

WITH THAT DEAN LEFT THE ROOM.

''SAM YOU HAVE THE FLU.''

'' YOU GOING TO STAY IN BED, SAM. AND REST.

I BE HERE .'' DEAN TOLD SAM

SAM MOANED ,AS HE COVER HIS FACE WITH HIS LEFT HAND

DEAN BRUSHED HIS HAND ASIDE AND PLACE THE NOW DAMP CLOTH ON SAM

FOREHEAD, TRYING TO STOP THE FLU.

TWO SECONDS LATER, SAM SLIPPED INTO A FEVER LACED SLUMBER.

DEAN SIGHED.

DEAN SIGHED AGAIN, EYE STARING AHEAD SEEING NOTHING

HOPE THE FLU WILL GO AWAY SOON.

DEAN TURN TO SAM WHEN HE HEARD SAM WHIMPER.. ..

SAM''., THERE , THERE, DEAN LEANED UP FROM HIS KNEELING POSITION

AND WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND IS LITTLE BROTHER, CRADLING SAM AGAINST

HIS CHEST.

HOPE IT MAKE SAM SLEEP BETTER.. DEAN THOUGH

AND CLOSE HIS OWN EYE.. AND SLEEP.


	9. Chapter 9

NEXT CHAPTER

SAM was getting better slowly each day with dean help,

dean is always there, giving him the medicine that he need.

sometime dean will called the nurse from, the hospital

and ask her for help to take care of SAM.

the nurse sometime come over and visit, and help

dean with SAM, when dean is tired from not

sleeping, always watching SAM, making sure SAM is

safe from danger..

minute pass

as dean in the kitchen, cooking SAM some soup

for him to eat, without throw up.

dean got everything already and went to SAM room

''sammy'', dinner ready.. dean told SAM softly

''hey'' DE..

here SAM, i made you some soup''.

SAM smile and thank dean

as SAM slowly drinking his hot soup..

SAM taste the soup, and is surprise

is taste very good.

SAM finish his soup, and ask for more, dean left

and came back with more soup.

''thank dean''.

welcome Sammy.''

after SAM was done with his soup, dean clean up the kitchen.

and went back to SAM room, and stay with SAM. watching

TV show with dean.

SAM saw dean slowly fallen sleep by him, SAM smile

and roll his eye, SAM made sure dean was comfortable.

with that SAM went back to watching TV, and slowly

went to sleep too.

silence fill the room

SAM blink his sleep away and sigh when he saw dean

was snuggle him.. SAM try to move dean,

but dean only now hug him harder..

SAM smile and close his eye, and went to sleep

hope dean won't be mad when he wake up

from his sleep.

hour later

SAM woke up when he heard a sound, SAM

open his eye and saw dean watching TV and

laughing happy.

SAM close his eye, and hope he didn't stop dean from

having a fun moment. SAM froze when he felt dean hand

and pull him closer and hug and clutching him tighter.

SAM cried and hug him back too.

hope that everything will go back to normal before

he had this sickness.


	10. Chapter 10

**next chapter...**

**SAM was still sleeping when dean was in the bathroom, he came**

**out brushing his teeth. dean looking worrier as SAM was**

**getting weakling, but the doctor told him that SAM.**

**need his medicine for to get better, but SAM keeping getting better**

**and getting sick again..**

**the stress was getting to dean..**

**but didn't tell sam.**

**sometime dean will wait for SAM to sleep, so he make sure**

**SAM was not hidden anything from him..**

**like the pain that he feel, when he slept dean**

**let the tear, preying for the god to save his baby brother..**

**two hours had pass when SAM woke up from his sleep**

**sam froze then smile when he his brother by his side holding his**

**pale hand against him...**

**SAM moan weakles, when he felt the pain in his stomach again.**

**trying so hard to ignoring it.. wanting to watch his brother**

**to sleep. for the first time SAM can see his brother.**

**sleeping happy, and no stress in his face.**

**SAM smile happy, hope this will stay for awhile..**

**sam whimpered again when he felt the abdominal pain in his**

**stomach..**

**and sam see no more but darkness,**

**dean woke up, and immediately, and saw SAM whimper**

**''sammy'' are in pain...'' let me get your medicine.''**

**dean got up and run to the next room to get the medicine..**

**sam close his eye hope the pain will go away..**

**SAM smile when he felt dean hand in his face..**

**sam know if he lie, dean going to yell**

**for not telling him**

**sam sigh..**

** dean was making sure SAM was okay..**

**dean touch sam face..**

**''sammy open your eye..**

**''de.'' im okay please... can i have the medicine please..**

**SAM begged..**

**dean'' sighed''**

**okay'' Sammy**

**here.''**

**''thank.'' dean**

**SAM close his eye, and went to sleep..**

**four hours later, SAM woke up feverish, nauseous, and with**

**an increased pain in his belly.**

**SAM feel dean clutching his pale hand,**

**sam tremble more as he cried in pain..**

**tear trialing down his cheek as SAM laugh as **

**dean moan a name..**

**sam roll his eye, knowing dean is having a wet dream..**

**SAM sighed.''**

**with that SAM went back to sleep.''**

**hour laters...**

**the sun was coming up when dean sauntered back in to their**

**room.**

**dean notice SAM was pale than before he went to sleep..**

**dean got up and went to get more medicine..**

**dean woke up SAM, and gave him the medicine..**

**sam smile and thank him..**

**''de'' I'm hungry.**

**''okay Sammy be back. I'm going to make some**

**soup.''**

**''k dean.''**

**after a long pause, just as dean was contemplating going**

**outside and breaking in the room, with SAM soup..**

**dean quickly went to SAM with his soup ...''**

**after SAM eat, dean help Sam move in his bed.**

**dean move closer and hold an arm protectively around SAM side**

**''what wrong.'' sammy**

**''nothing much, feel the same as before.**

**''don't worry dean.''**

**''SAM move Little bite, and laughed when dean fell down**

**on the floor..**

**SAM laugh out loud..**

**still on the bed, trying to stop laugh..**

**omg... my stomach hurt.. lol... ha**

**omg... dean, are you okay DE..**

**sam watch as dean got up mumble about his butt..**

**SAM roll his eye,, still laugh in his head..**

**this was the most fun that he had .. SAM smile.**

**late night....**

**dean let out a slow breath and looked to his little brother**

**sleeping next to him.**

**he smiled at the look of content on his Sammy face, glade**

**that sam actually found some sort of peace while he slept.**

**sorry my muse come and go... and leave... but i can't trying,, lol...**

**and for the one who wanted me to keep going,,, im will keep going...**


	11. Chapter 11

**next chapter**

**dean was snickering when he saw SAM, trying to get out of**

**his bed. sam know he shouldn't move without him, helping**

**him.**

**''sam stop.'' dean said glare.''**

**'what in the hell are you doing.'' dean ask**

**''sam froze.'' oh shit''.**

**''dean.'' I'm sorry.''**

**wanting to go to the bathroom.'' SAM said.**

**''sammy you should know to call me.'' when you need help**

**dean told angry.''**

**''sorry De.'' wanting to do it by my self.'' SAM said**

**''dean sigh.'' went to Sammy side and help SAM up**

**and walk gently to the bathroom with Sammy.''**

**here sam go , i be here waiting outside for you..''**

**''okay.''**

**''okay'' DE.''**

**SAM went in , and finish came out with dean carry him out to the bed**

**''thank'' De.''**

**''welcome sammy.''**

**''dean can you make me some soup , I'm hungry..'**

**dean went to the kitchen to make SAM his soup.**

**Sam saw dean came back with a hot soup for him, Sam smile**

**thank dean.''**

**''is nothing''**

**after a while, Sam eye were once again closed.**

**dean saw his Sammy look so broken, dean**

**just wished that Sam get better.**

**dean just watch his Sammy sleep, hope Sam will have his rest**

**dean got up and move closer to Sam , and hold Sam pale**

**hand. clutching it tight.**

**Sam woke up a little bit, and close his eyes**

**reaching out to grab the hand that become so comforting**

**and tried to go back to sleep.**

**dean had been sitting next to Sam for a few hours now,**

**watching over his baby brother.**

**making sure Sam was breathing, and not dying.''**

**sometime is hard to remember the day when Sam was not**

**sick and was full with life.''**

**now Sam look so sick, so pale so cold to touch..''**

**dean closed his eye, as tear were rolling down his stress**

**face, wiping always the tear hope it didn't make to much noise to**

**wake his brother. from his sleep.**

**dean wish he can made another deal, but he know he can't**

**hell already have his soul.**

**knowing the only thing he, can do is stay by Sammy side.**

**and gave him his medicine to get better in time.**

**dean prey everyday for hope, for someone to save his brother**

**preying for someone to help him.**

**dean gaze outside seeing the snow in the air, and the moon that shine**

**into the darkness making it so beautiful to see.**

**dean know that this is what SAM does, everyday looking outside,**

**knowing he will never be stronger to go out.**

**just gaze, as memories cover his mind making him**

**remember he was able to go out and do whatever he want**

**now he just lay in bed, wising his strength would come back.**

**SAM gaze to the moon with the white snow flowing in the wind**

**sam smile, happy that dean let the open window for him.''**

**Sam can feel the air in his pale face, smile happy for having a moment**

**to feel the wind, **

**SAM froze when he the snow coming closer to him, SAM wanting to touch it**

**before sam can grab it.. **

**SAM saw dean shut it closed,**

**''sam sighed.'' pouted**

**''sorry Sammy, you can't get too cold , you can get more**

**sicker. and i don't want that.. dean told whispered**

**''SAM glance at dean and smile weakliest grab hold of his**

**big brother hand, and hold it tight.**

**''it okay dean'' knowing dean will get more worry if he**

**does get sicker..''**

**''i'm okay, just wanting to feel the air.''**

**dean look at Sammy, and nodded, holding SAM hand tight.''**

**''okay sammy''**

**SAM watch dean leave the room, couple of minute**

**dean came back with his coffee.**

**SAM smile , and roll his eye.**

**knowing dean can't live without his coffee**

**SAM thought laughing happy in his head.**

**dean watched as SAM slipped into a deep sleep, his brother**

**was exhausted, despite trying really hard, to keep his eye**

**open he doze off, in dean arm.**

**dean close his eye, and went to sleep.**

**sam blinked, eye heavy and immediately look for his brother.**

**SAM smile when he saw dean by his side sleeping, like a baby.**

**sam gaze to the window seeing the moon again.''**

**SAM wait patiently for dean to wake up from his dream.**

**''hey'' sammy dean said . wake up from his sleep, looking**

**tired. but stay closer to SAM giving him his warmth.**

**Sam lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, as**

**his brother went to get his medicine..**

**dean gave Sam his medicine, and put the rest in the side**

**and went next to Sam.**

**as sam turn over pulling the sheets up around his chin,**

**he felt warm and cosy, safe, knowing dean is next to him.**

**he can hear dean breathing in his bed,**

**Sam smile as his brother presence comforting to him,**

**just like when he was small..**

**dean is the only thing is ever needed.**

**this was home, and Sam wanted it stay that way..**

**the ended..**

**i think, i should stop here....**

**lol.. who ever read this, thank you for your time**

**to read this..**

**^-^**

**and i might make another chapter, don't know**

**for sure..**

**if you want me to keep going... please tell me,,, i try my best to make another one**


	12. Chapter 12

_**next chapter**_

**SAM curled up on his side, eye staring blankly out the empty wall**

**dean moved around the bed to climb in beside him.**

**ever so carefully, dean moved behind Sammy watching for any sign**

**that he didn't want to be touched.**

**when dean reached out and ran his hand over Sam shoulder**

**he could feel the his little brother shaking, slight tremors vibrating though **

**his body.**

**Sam was crying in pain, dean didn't know what else to do,**

**he already gave Sammy his pain medicine..**

**dean hug sammy gently comfortable telling him**

**that the pain will go away soon.**

**dean just hold Sammy again mumble comfort again**

**Sam and dean both fall sleep together.**

**SAM was still obliviously snoozing in the bed when dean woke up**

**dean stare at Sam , smile happy for once Sam was not in pain,**

**dean yawn.. softly.**

**dean lay there for awhile and got up and get everything ready for Sammy**

**when he decide to wake up from his sleep.**

**dean left the room..**

**a couple of minute**

**Sam woke up tired and look around the room, and see dean is gone.**

**sam sighed.... tired**

**SAM can hear some noise in the other room.**

**dean came in with breakfast..**

**''hey Sammy.'' here eat this. dean asks**

**''okay de.''**

**dean left the room to get something..**

**SAM wince when the pain come back, SAM cried soft**

**hope dean won't hear. **

**dean came in and went to Sam side immediately with his medicine**

**Sam smile and said thank you.''**

**dean nodded.. **

**dean didn't said anything just still by Sam side, hope it help to calm SAM**

**down. **

**knowing sam want him close when he like this.. dean though inside his head..**

**it was a long day**

**''you still doing okay? dean asked**

**wincing, SAM nodded grimly. i think so.''**

**SAM and dean were hear some music that dean like.**

**sam just roll his eye amuse...**

**sam saw the..**

**dawn broke sneaking thought the crack in the curtains of his room**

**SAM moaning in pain when the sickness came back, dean holding his pale**

**hand, telling him, it will go away soon ..**

**SAM nodded..**

**dean went out the room, and came back with a water cup **

**dean help Sam and Sam drink the water letting it moisten his throat..**

**thank'' de sam said**

**you feeling better? dean raised his eyebrows**

**yeah de.''**

**''good sammy.''**

**night came ...**

**dean went to the store to buy something that he need**

**Sam didn't want to go, he felt so tired.**

**sam look at the moon , sighed at the sight**

**no matter how many time he see, it still pretty..**

**Sam.. know one day he will never see it again.. ..**

**sadness fill Sam heart knowing he will never be strong like**

**before, he will alway be weak...**

**dean is the only thing keep him alive Sam thought to himself.**

**still stare at the moon, Sam smile when he heard the dean car purr coming **

**closer to the house.**

**guesses dean back from the store..**

**sam though smile.. hope dean will come faster..**

**SAM wait for dean to come to him, as he always do..**

**sam hope dean brought him his candy that he love..**

**Sam said to himself...**

**minute pass, **

**dean came in with the store bag, and went to Sam side..**

**''here sammy.''**

**''thank De.''**

**...... silence fill the room as they watch TV... together as family..**

**sam saw dean brought food too.. **

**it was pizza.. sam stare , sam havn't have pizza for year..**

**still stare, dean watch amuse..**

**''sammy, i thought you won't something something other than soup.. dean said smile.**

**really dean, the doctor said i can't eat junk food.. sam said stare at dean now.. with sadness in his eye.**

**''sam'' yeah just for today okay .**

**sam smile and nodded happy**

**dean smile and grab a slice of pizza gave to sammy.. and grab one for himself..**

**and they ate the pizza .**

**both hope that the pizza won't get sammy sicker....**

**hope you like it... haha**


	13. Chapter 13

next chapter..

''damn it SAM!! i told you , you can't get up from bed with out me there!!...

what happen if I'm not there and you fall and hurt yourself? dean yelled scare..

SAM sighed.. ''i know De!! i just want to move around of bit.. that all..

Sam said sniffled..

tear were rolling down Sam pale face, as SAM cried out trying to stop the tear from showing..

but it didn't work, more tear came out..

dean froze, as he move to SAM and hug him softly..

''sammy , i know you want to move but you can't, the doctor you not yet strong.!

''damn it dean, i will never be strong again!! you know that... SAM scream out

''dean sighed,''

''SAM,'' i don't care about that.. i just want you safe..'' dean said looking at Sam in the eye..

Sam stare as he see dean start to cry, Sam weakliest move his hand to his brother face and brushed the tear away.. ..

dean grab SAM hand and hold it tight.. and pull his brother to a hug again.''

''sorry dean, sam said softly.

''it okay Sammy, just call me okay!! when you need something?

''yeeah de.. okay..

okay.''

and sammy.'' im sorry too..

''okay.'' De.'' don't worry about it..

* * *

SAM watch as dean clean his baby outside.''''

sam smile, no matter what dean never stop acting the car is just a car..

but he know the car will always be home to both of them.. ..

Sam felt drain again,and the pain was coming back, SAM call out dean, and dean came out worry ..

''what wrong , dean said losing his compose.. as he stare at his little brother.. pale face.

''dean. i feel weird.'' SAM told him..

.''okay wait i go get you medicine dean said running to their room to get it..

* * *

dean run to SAM with the medicine in his hand.

Sam watch as he brother give him what he need to live..

Sam thank him, as the pain slowly vanish again, but always come back later..

''sammy.'' are you okay??

yea De, the pain is gone..

''good, happy this medicine help you dean said smiling

SAM stare at dean and roll his eye but smiling amuse..

''okay are you readly for more soup sammy.?''

''yes, im hungry.'' sam said

okay stay in bed and i go get both our dinner...

with that dean left the room.. sam sighed and watch some tv cartoon.. like when he

was a child.. smile at the memorie...

dean came in with the soup, here sammy dean place the food in sammy bed table..

dean saw sam dig in to the soup, dean smile and start eat.. too

* * *

no sound just sammy breathing sound that he alway happy to hear..telling him that

his baby brother is still alive....

as dean watch his brother sleep, he drink his whiskey, knowing this is the only thing calm him down for now....

knowing SAM get mad at him, for drinking ,.''

dean sighed.'' and frown as he heard his little brother whimper.''

dean hold his brother tighted knowing this is the only thing other than the medicine help sammy to sleep..

dean felt tired....

dean close his eye and fall to sleep next to his brother.. darkness came and he know nothing else..

* * *

SAM woke up with a mangled cry choke as the pain came back strong than before..

SAM froze when he felt dean next time.. not wanting to wake him, but know if he don't dean will

be mad at him..

sam move and grab his brother face and try to wake him up.. with a little bite movement

dean woke up and stare at Sammy..

Sammy what wrong.. is the pain again?? dean asked

sam nod fast.

dean jump out of bed and grab the medicine and get it to his brother..and both

dean and him waiting for the medicine to work..

dean hug sammy softly hope the pain will go away soon again..

Sam smile and thank him again as he close his eye..

dean smile too and told SAM to go to sleep..

with that brother brother let the darkness come and sleep......

* * *

SAM woke up early and smile.. knowing this is the first time he woke up before this illness came to their life...

sam smile as he watch his brother sleep peacefully... happy to get to see him like this.. knowing dean never like showing when he not wearing his mask.. to stop people from seeing the real him..

Sam laughed as he try to wake dean up.. as dean grumble like a child, not wanting to go to school. SAM decide to wait for his brother to wake up.. not wanting to get on a fight with dean again..

SAM snickering , as he push dean out of the bed, and heard a big thud on the floor..

sam count in his head waiting for dean to yelled.. .. ... silence than

'''what the fuck SAM, why you push me out of bed? dean scream mad... ... angry as he can heard his brother laugh and smile..

dean stop and look at SAM waiting for a answer.. but SAM just kept smile...

dean glare and sit in SAM bed annoyed..

but smile too see SAM this playful is a sight to see... dean though

sam smile and told dean he hungry..

dean nodded and get everything ready for them.. both dean are ready to go and make breakfast.. well.. dean making it..

''doubt dean let me help.. SAM thought.

as he watch his brother move around the kitchen.. remember when they were kid and dean did everything for him... dean never once complain.. not even now..... sam know dean will never leave him alone.. and that his dean will alway love him..

* * *

well here you go i made another chapter..lol who have ever thought.. sorry it not good.. trying my best.. o,o

hope you like it.. bye

night came, sam fall asleep in with dean holding him, hope sam will sleep better with him there

and the medicine that he gave him a while back..


	14. Chapter 14

_**next chapter**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**_

_**dean pet sammy hair, as his sammy cry out again in pain.. ..like all the other day his brother were in pain.. from his baby brother illness.**_

_**dean hug his little brother as sammy keep crying and alittle bit of blood fall from his lip..**_

_**dean grab a napkin and wipe the blood away.. as he sh, sh sh his brother to go asleep.. **_

_**dean watch as brother sleep finally free from pain.. . ..**_

_**even if was alittle bit.. .. .. dean though.... ...**_

_**dean smile happy that his brother not longer in pain. ... dean felt clam as he hug his brother tighten in his hold.. . .. silence fill the room.**_

_**as dean close his eye and join his brother in a resting sleep.... that..**_

_**they earn.. from they sorrow.**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**the next morning, dean got up and leave the room to get everything that he need when his brother wake up from his sleep.. .**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**_

_**sam woke up from his peacefull sleep.. .. and saw his brother missing.. ...**_

_**then sam heard noise.. outside of his room..... ...**_

_**sam smile when he heard his big brother singing.. loud.. . **_

_**sam sighed.. . '' to early for loud sound..**_

_**his head hurt.. . and he feel weak and more tired ... .. like all the other day.**_

_**sam move alittle bit.. and sam had to bite his lip to hold back a moan of pain.**_

_**everything hurt still.. ..**_

_**before sam could do something.. dean came to the room with sammy food and his medicine.. sam smile.. **_

_**''thank dean''.**_

_**''dean froze and look at sammy.. .. no trouble sammy... is my job taking care of you//**_

_**and i will alway be there for you! dean told sammy.''**_

_**thank you de.'' sammy said softly.**_

_**here sammy... here you medicine.. take it slow,, ,**_

_**dean watch his brother took the medicine with the cup of water.. **_

_**''good.'' now here the food.. it just soup.. dean told sam.''**_

_**''okay de!''**_

_**both brother ate they food as they continue they day.. as before..**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**dean and sammy were watching tv show togther.. **_

_**dean stroked sammy hear again.. knowing it calm his brother down..**_

_**sam just blinked at him tired. .**_

_**sam whimper and cried out when the pain came runing strong. .**_

_**''omg de.'' it hurt! sam yelled..**_

_**dean grab the medicine that was close to him.. and gently gave it to his brother.. ..**_

_**tear fall from both their eye.. as the medicne start to work and the pain was fade..**_

_**sam sobb as dean soothes him.. softly**_

_**''sorry dean.'' sam said looked ashamed**_

_**it nothing.. okay sammy.. you my brother.. dean said calm**_

_**sam noded..**_

_**then dean pull sammy back to his hug.. and hold him close**_

_**..dean touch smmy face.. **_

_**''you hot sammy.'' dean said.. worry.**_

_**''thank so are you! sam hope thst joke would make his brother happy.. but it didn't**_

_**here sammy take this again.. **_

_**dean place the medicen in his brother lip .**_

_**sam took it and thank him... gently**_

_**oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**sam was in bed tired and yawn.. trying not to fall a sleep.. again..**_

_**dean was sleep next to him.... not wanting to weak dean from his sleep.. **_

_**just watch the moon in the window as he do everynight..**_

_**sam never know why he look at the mooon.. but it calm his soul.. ...**_

_**it the only thing he love to see.. it very beauiful,, to him.. .. . .. ... .. ..**_

_**dean never let him leave the house.. . fear he might fall down and hurt himself.. .. like last time.. .. but sam know it the truth..**_

_**some night dean will hold his fragile frame as he scream and shiver and shake with a**_

_**a terrible tremor.. and sometime.. he would throw up blood..**_

_**and he gaze as his big brother cry along with him....**_

_**and dean never once complain to him.. ... never alway say.. he love him.. and he will**_

_**be here.. **_

_**sam smile and nodded.. alright.. . .**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**dean woke up and glance at his sleep brother.. .. ..as time pass dean rubbed**_

_**his baby brother back to calm him.. and telling him without word that he near.. ..**_

_**sam headaches gotton worse but dean know that is trying to hide.. it,,**_

_**sometime dean wish sammy doesn't hide his pain from him.. .. ..**_

_**but he know that sammy doesn't want him to worry morer then he already is.. ..**_

_**everyday dean will alway feel helpless when he baby brother would cry out and he can't do anything about it.. .. but he make sure that his sammy know that he here.. .and not going anywhere..**_

_**sam open his eye and smile when he notice that dean is holding him again.. ..**_

_**''hey de!.'' sam said sleepy**_

_**dean froze suriprse and smile**_

_**''hey sammy , anything wrong? dean asked.''**_

_**''no . it nothing.. .. it ache alittle.. my head..**_

_**''okay sammy wait here.. i go get your medicine.. dean said fast.. and left the room.**_

_**sam wait and saw dean with the medicine and a cup full with water..**_

_**..couple of min..**_

_**thank you dean.''**_

_**you welcome sammy..! anything that help you and not feel pain.. is worth it.**_

_**sam gaze at dean and nodded..**_

_**then quiet fill the room.. as only they breath can only be heard..**_

_**both brother just happy that sam pain is gone.. for awhile.. ..**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**_

_**''hey sammy wanna play avideo game? dean asked.**_

_**sam stare at him.. and noded yeea..**_

_**dean smile and help his baby brother off the bed gental to the other room..**_

_**that alway are.. when they want to move around.. with dean helping him cause..**_

_**..dean turn the tv and the game on..**_

_**both grab the conrol and start to play a war game.. that they enjoy..**_

_**they can plat this game all day... it just fun.. ..they don'y talk about sam not feeling weel just play the game.. and act normal. for awhile..**_

_**night came.. and they pause they game to eat their dinner..**_

_**and went back to their room to sleep and rest.. ..**_

_**oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxo**_

_**sam woke up drenched in sweat and screaming in pain.. shivering from coldness**_

_**sam clutching the blanket in desperate to attempt to keep him from awaking dean up from his sleep..**_

_**sam breath in, and breath out.. trying to calm himself down like his brother told him to do when he like this.. . .**_

_**sobs cried fill his eye.. as sam froze when he felt someone hold him... sam smile knowing who there hug him.. sam sighed.. and close his eye.. as he head his brother telling him ,to breath and calm down.. and saying he was here.. over and over.. **_

_**''de.'' sammy cried out .**_

_**dean just whisper and hug him tighty..**_

_**sam whimper with tear did not stop flown down his pale face..**_

_**''shh ,shh sammy im here over . not going anyway.. i promise.. dean told me soft**_

_**rocking me back anf forth..**_

_**slowling my cried fade gental.. sam just grab dean hand and not leting him go.'making sure he was there..**_

_**sam kelp his head on his big brother chest, as dean hand stroking my back in way of giving me some comfort..**_

_**sammy.'' dean said**_

_**''sorry dean i didn't mean to wake you..**_

_**it okay sammy.'' dean said.**_

_**dean smile when he felt his sammy smile.. as he stroking sam hair lightly**_

_**silence fill their room..**_

_**as both brother fall asleep..**_

_**when morning came it was raining, well storming with snow falling down stronger**_

_**the sky is blacken with lightening..**_

_**sam hate storm.. because they can't do anything to save themself..when it come**_

_**when it rain.. it was like the sky was crying wether it was sad or happy.. sam didn't know but when it does it was frightening.. ..**_

_**a moment later.. **_

_**dean came in and sat down gental on their bed.. ...**_

_**dean gave sammy more medicine to help him go asleep..**_

_**oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**_

_**well fan.. i know i suck but hope u like the story that i put today.. ..**_

_**i realy try my best on this fanfiction.. if anyone who want me to keep on write this fanfiction.. please tell me... .. and people i know i suck.. and i needa beta.. but i can't fine anyone who can help me... so im sorry.. bye.. see u next chapter,,**_


	15. Chapter 15

**next chapter**

**sam smile when dean gave him a present.. . . ...that surprise him..**

**but he was still confuse?**

**sam frozw when he saw the his present start to shake and move.. ...**

**sam heard his brother laughed.. and told him to open his grift..**

**''i saw at a store and i though you might want it?'' dean told.'**

**sam smile and nodded**

**slowly sam open his grift.. as he does..**

**he heard a meow sound coming from his grift...**

**sam saw a beaufull white fur with green eye.. kitty...**

**you brought me a kitty?**

**''yes.'' do you like it..? dean said**

**''yeea! i love it.. .. sammy said happy..**

**petting the baby kitty in his arm.. .**

**dean laugh as enjoy the light in his brother eye.. fill with happyness.**

**both brother watch as their new member of the family.. look around the room curious...**

**sam laugh when the baby kitty start to licked his hand.. ..**

**dean roll his eye, but still amuse.. with the grift.. **

**sam stop petting his kitty and turn to dean happy.. and pull dean to a big hug..**

**''thank you. de!''**

**''i love it! sam said happy..**

**dean grin and hug his brother back..**

**''it was nothing sammy,'' dean spoke.. softy**

**afternoon came**

**dean and sam were having dinner.., hot soup.. that dean made for him.. .. **

**after that dean carry his sammy back to their room and place sam gental into the bed.**

**as the kitty follow them.. .. **

**dean lay down with his brother..**

**as their both watch their kitty try to jump on the bed.. but keep falling down to his butt.''**

**dean laugh.. and sam glare..**

**sam told dean to help his kitty up... ..**

**dean mumble but quicky grab the kitty and gave it to his brother..**

**''thank de!''**

**'it nothing, sammy.''**

**''hey sammy? what are you going to name the kitty?**

**''well she a girl! that for sure.. ... ..**

**''how about emily?''**

**sam stare at dean... and smile.. **

**''alright! her name is emily.. .. sam told dean..**

**** sam place emily beside him.. as it start to go toward his brother..**

**.. then emily start to attack dean jacket..**

**sam watch amuse.. ... ..**

**dean quicky grab emily fast.. but emily wasn't happy and bite dean hand.. ...**

**''ouch! , fuck.. dean moan in pain..**

**sammy smile but happy that dean didn't throw his emily into the air.. ..**

**sam took emily out of his brother way and pull her closered to him...**

**sam pet emily again as it purr happy in sam arm.. ..**

**dean gaze at his brother and emily playing with each other..**

**and smirk when emily try to attack sam hair.. and climb on him.. ..**

**a few hour later.''**

**sam was screaming in pain.. as everything in his body was in agony.. ..**

**tear were strolling down his pale face.. . . as he felt more intense pain ..**

**around him..**

**crying out as he start to throw up blood.. ...and begin to shake violent as he throw up more.. ...**

**dean didn't said anything... just hold him thought it all..**

**dean wait for his brother to calm down.. when he gave his sammy his medicine.. ..**

**dean felt something fluff close to his leg... and look down**

**their was emily.. watching them.. ..**

**dean ignored her.. ..and turn his attention to his brother..**

**and gental pick up sammy from the bathroom and took them to their room**

**and place sam into their bed.. again..**

**dean brush his brother hair out of his face.. and softy..**

**sam mumble tired..**

**pulling his brother to a hug..**

**''it okay sammy im here.'' dean said soothing voice.. ..**

**dean handed sammy a cup a water..and his brother drink it gratefull.. ..**

**''thank you! de... ''**

**dean settle in beside his brother again.. .. .. ..**

**smile softy as sam curling against his hip and wrap an arm**

**around dean waist... .. **

**sudden emily come between them and they are alept togther..**

**it dark out by the time dean is awaken.**

**sam was still snoring softy with emily beside side..**

**sam moan in pain, as his stomach start to hurt alittle..**

**sam open his eye and sighed**

**when he felt dean move and place something in his lip.. and and drink the cold water.**

**and took the pain killer.. and thank dean.. tired.. **

**dean frown but nodded..**

**''no more pain, sammy?'' dean spoke..**

**''the pain is gone, de! sam told dean.. . .**

**''good!**

**both went back to sleep..**

**morning came**

**dean made another hot soup.. .. that the only thing sam can eat without throw it up.. ..**

**they lay in the couch eaten some chip, watching some movie..**

**sam curled forward and put his head against dean chest...**

**hour pass bye.. .**

**sam play with emily as she chase a cat toy.. ..she seem to really love it.**

**she attack, and attack it.. never tired.. from playing with it... ...**

**dean got the toy from sam and throw it to the other side of the room..**

**both brother watch emily run after it.. then jump on dean.. and lick his face.. happy..**

**dean laugh and try to push emily away from him.. but keep coming back..**

**sam watch excited and scolded at dean.. .. for throw emily toy...to the other side of the room.. ..**

**'*** *** ****

**dean stop playing with emily like that... she still a baby... sam said pouted.''**

**''fine''**

**'' ''**

**''yeea i make a long story...lol.. i never thought i would write one.. in my life... ha**

**i know im slow..well very slow with my disabily... i really suck. but i still try my best...**

**and i hope like this far from my fanfiction,, ,, ,,**

**lol.. please review.. and tell if i did good..**

**^,0**

**from sadkagome**

**tell next chater... i think**


	16. Chapter 16

**next chapter**

**''dammit!'' dean hissed as Emily bite him.. as he try to take away Emily toy.. again. **

**SAM sighed**

**dean.'' leave her toy alone.! Sammy said.''**

**''Sammy.'' we just playing around.'' dean told Sam**

**''fine.''**

**dean smile **

**''are you hungry?.''**

**SAM turn to face dean and nodded.**

**''okay.'' wait here.. . with that dean left to the kitchen**

**after dinner**

**SAM was hearing some music.. when his brother was out cleaning the impala...**

**Sam can see the snow surround the house.. but it stop snow for a little bite.. .**

**to sam it was alway beautiful when it snow.. but mainly at night... when the moon is showing.. ..**

**SAM put play as the music start..**

**''i'm slipping away.''**

**in every way...**

**i can't stay awake**

**and i don't know why**

**why this pain won't go away**

**I'm slowly slipping away.**

**im trying to make it through the day**

**I'm falling apart now in every way**

**i'm finding a harder to get bye**

**there a hole in my heart.**

**and i don't know why**

**now i come to realize**

**that I'm slipping away.''**

**when the song ended SAM felt Emily licking his face..**

**SAM.. was surprise when he notice he was crying.. .**

**Sam smile and pet Emily gentle and try to wipe the tear away before**

**dean come back..**

**SAM try to stay calm when the pain come back stronger**

**sam swear when he felt his stomach hurting making him want to throw up.**

**SAM try to ignore it.. . but it never work..**

**sam lay back down on his bed. . an close his eye.. but open it**

**when he felt someone was brushing his hair. and smile knowing**

**it was dean.**

**''sammy!'' dean whispered**

**dean saw Sammy was crying and decide to wipe it away softy**

**''I'm in pain.'' SAM said tired**

**dean noded and got up to get the medicine**

**after Sam got his medicine Sam breath came back normal.. and and the pain slowly fade..**

****8*******

**SAM smile and thank dean**

**dean mumble welcome!'**

**dean pull his brother weak body to him. . .**

**and pull him to a hug softy cradles his Sammy softy**

**and went to sleep when he saw his brother sleepy. ..**

**SAM felt someone was wet in his face.. and open his eye only too see Emily**

**licking him and purr happy rub his White fur too his neck..**

**sam smile and laugh softy pull her closered.. and went back to sleep..**

**finally after three hour later**

**both brother was eaten their soup and Emily was also licking the soup**

**in the bathroom***

**Sam coughed violently**

**as he feel the burning in the back of his throat rise up.**

**he could do nothing as he watch himself throw up blood spill out of his mouth into the toilet... ..**

**SAM cried as it felt like forever for his stomach to finally empty**

**SAM felt dean next to him keep Sam hair out of his face.. when he was throw up..**

**sam could hear his brother voice trying to sooth him.. but it help him..**

**SAM finally stop and breath when he felt nothing was coming back up...**

**dean clean Sammy face and pick him up from the floor and carry him back to their room.. Emily was follow them.. . and gone to her bed but was watching Sam with sad eye..**

***8* ****

**everytime sam get sick dean feel his heart was breaking!.mainly**

**when his Sammy beg him for the pain to stop..**

**tear flow out of his eye, wipe it away. not wanting SAM to see him like this.**

**the medicine help but not much but it stop sammy pain for a little bite**

**dean glance at Sammy sleepy face.. happy that he resting.. . .**

**dean slide into bed try not wake up Sammy from his sleep and pull him to a hug**

**dean close his eye hope this time sammy won't wake up..**

**SAM open his eye and smile when he saw dean hug him and pull him closered.**

**SAM felt cold very cold but holding dean make the cold disappear.**

**''sam sighed.''**

**SAM close his eye only to open when he felt something warm close to**

**his feet.. SAM look down only too see ****Emily sleep face purr happy,,**

**how she got there...'' sam thought**

**sam smile, he know one thing.. he not cold anymore..**

**SAM grin and close his eye and goes back to sleep..**

****8 *****

**morning came**

**dean sighed and gentle move around his brother.. hope not to awake him..**

**dean went to the bathroom and clean himself and goes to make breakfast.. for Sammy and himself..**

**making sure to being Sammy medince.. not wanting to hear his pain full scream again... it always hurt him.. when he can't do nothing but hold him.. when he like that..**

**dean goes back to their room.. only too see sammy sleepy face..dean smile**

**SAM always look like a small child when he sleep..**

**dean saw emily was awake.. and went to gave her dinner.. before. he forgot..**

**Emily was running around biting some toy on the floor..**

**dean turn to Sammy but only to see Sammy looking at him.. with amusement...**

**''hey sammy.'' finally awake.''**

**SAM nodded sleepy**

**after taking care of Sammy.. ..**

**dean brought Sammy his food,making sure SAM was eating everything..**

**when Sammy finsih.**

**SAM pull the kitty toy away from Emily, as she try to jump at him.**

**but sammy just laugh and pull it high.. for her to reach.. . ..**

**Emily just meow and meow . loudly not giving up trying to get her toy back..**

**SAM and Emily froze when they heard laugh and both turn away only to see dean.. near at the door.. laugh at them..**

**sam glare at dean.. stop laugh dean.''**

**''omg.. Sammy look at Emily she just like you! dean said smile**

**''what? SAM turn to Emily... only too see Emily glare at dean..**

**'it not that funny.. dean.. SAM said**

**SAM smile. .. .**

**emily.'' said softy**

**dean watch as Emily stop glare at him.. and turn to Sammy purr happy**

**and lick sam hand..**

**..after that weird moment.**

**dean asked Sammy, if he want to watch TV?**

**Sammy smile and said yeah.''**

**dean grab the TV control and put some funny show. both**

**brother were laugh and smile happy. next to them was Emily stare at**

**tv.. too.**

**SAM ignored the migrant not wanting to worried dean about it.**

**SAM turn to dean and grin at him.**

**hope you enjoy it.. again i try my best write it.. lol..**

**Sammy kitty Emily.. was mine kitty.. she died,, I'm SO sad.. that why i decide to put her i my story.. . when my sister try to grab her tail.. she was hissed and glare at her.. it was funny.. and when call her.. she was purr and rub her fur against me.. i really love her.. she was mine Friend.. **

**hope you like my story.. i have one more chapter to write..**

**please review... .. u comment make me happy.. **


	17. Chapter 17

**next chapter**

**###########################################**

**dean hold sammy tight when he has one of his sickness again...**

**dean sh, sh, sammy gental when he start to cry in pain, **

**cold sweat was pouring from his skin. and dean can feel his little brother**

**heart pounding like a hammer in his chest.. dean pull sammy closer to a hug,**

**sam coughed and cough up blood**

**, sammy cried in agony**

**as he vomiting in the bowel that dean gave him.. ...**

**when he warm him..**

**dean just hold him.. and after sam calm **

**dean gave sam a glass of cold water, helping him with it.**

**sammy thank dean''**

**''it okay little brother!''**

**i'm here, not going anywhere**

**just sleep sammy'' dean whisper''**

**sammy stare at dean and nodded tired**

**''okay de!**

**dean still hold sammy tight when he felt sammy start to shake violent.**

**sammy moan softy and close his eye**

**Dean felt his brother let go slightly, as he gently rubbed his fingers across Sam's shoulder blade in a light circular motion. The movement seemed to calm a restless Sammy, his brother relaxing into the soothing touch. He felt Sam's head slump lightly toward the curve of his own neck, and he smiled. He tugged him closer, and moved the blanket snuggly up around him, then he whispered; "Don't worry Sammy, I'm not going anywhere."**

**slowly both brother fall to sleep with emily next to them... ..**

**#####################################################################################**

**morning came... ..**

**dean open his eye and look around and see his little brother resting peace..and happy and not in pain**

**but he know that was just now.. and later sammy will be scream soon,and crying in pain.**

**dean got up slowly without alarming sam and emily.**

**dean got dress and went to the kitchen made same coffe for himself and made a hot soup for sammy know that the only thing that sammy can eat and not throw up. **

**when everything is ready dean went to sammy with they dinner. and give emily her kitty food who**

**eat happy under the table..**

**sammy lay in bed tired but smile when emily start to play with him with her kitty ball..**

**moving and jumper and purr happy. dean was next to sam siting in the chair closer to the bed, cleaning his gun. and talking to bobby on the phone.**

**sam gasped in pain sweaty**

**head hurting feeling dizzy**

**sam close his eye hope the pain will go away before dean see him, not wanting dean to worry again.**

**sam felt a wet lick on his face, sam smile and open his eye only to see emily cuddy sam face gently and meow happy.**

**sam heard dean stop talking before sammy can say anything**

**dean was next to him with his medicine and have a glass of water**

**sammy smile and thank him softy.**

**both brother wait for the medicine to work and **

**''is the medicine working?.'' dean asked**

**sammy turn to dean and nodded**

**''yeah! de!'' it working the pain is fade!**

**''that good!'' dean said**

**####################################################################################**

**dean told sammy to go back to sleep and rest**

**dean lay next to sammy hold him close remember how powerless he felt when sammy got one of his sickness episode. it alway being tear to his eye as he watch his little brother in pain.**

**he alway felt his heart break when he start to scream and cried as he throw up blood**

**it alway hurt him.. but he have to stay strong for his little brother.**

**dean smile when he felt sammy cuddy closer to strokes sam hair out of his eye**

**dean watch as emily came with her kitty ball and put it on his side. dean got it throw it to the other side of the room and watch she chase it and happy brought it too that what they did all day as sammy continuing to sleep, next to him. emily came back with her ball tired and lay down next to dean side and close her eye,dean pet emily as she rest like sammy.**

**the next day**

**dean watch as the docter that he call came with sammy new medicine and put a iv on sam right hand sending the pain killer into him. dean didn't want to call but he have no choose. sammy wasn't happy,but dean told him if he doesn't listen to him, they are going to the hospital and stay there tell the docter tell them to leave.. and take his new medicine there..**

**sam glared but agree**

**dean and sam watch the docter finishing and told dean what sammy need to get better. both brother nodded **

**the docter gave dean , sam medicine and told him to gave him every 5 hour. and if anything go wrong call him. and he will come to the house. dean show the docter the door as he left**

**dean went to sammy side and make sure not mess with sammy iv or hurt him being near him. dean sat next to sammy and both were playing some new video game that he brought for them.. to play.. when sam can't get up from bed.. .. **

**sam smile and laugh with dean as he won again.. **

**both brother were relaxed for the first time in a while**

**emily roll next to them... purr and meow happy chase the toy urge them to play with her.**

**the brother laugh**

**dean got up to get some food for them to eat,and the drink will need when they want watch a movie later's at night.**

**sammy need a break, so dean help sammy into the bathroom, dean kept a hold on him, and offer support but let him walk as much as he can. sammy leg aren't strong as they were a hour drop some clean cloths on the sink and turn the shower on and left. sam noticed dean didn't closed the door all the could see his brother shadow cover the outside.**

**the warm water felt good,sam leaned against the wall for support. sam turn off the water and dry off and call dean to help him.**

**dean came as he heard his little brother yell for him**

**dean slide his hand under his brother and carried him back to their room with emily follow behind them.**

**''thank de!'' sam mumbled.**

**''it okay sammy!''**

**''okay!''**

**dean place sammy into the bed gental, and help him with putting on his clothes.**

**dean made sure to watch out for sam iv and finsish dress sammy up.**

**''sammy smile at dean and thank him, for helping him.**

**''you welcome sammy!.'' dean said happy**

**###################################################**

**night came **

**sam let a small groan leaning back into the pillow,dean was holding him,dean wiped sammy tear away**

**''dean? can you open the window for me, like to see the moon?**

**''yeah!.'' okay sammy.''**

**dean open the window and start to play with emily she jump dean when he sit down on the floor.**

**sam smile when he felt the air on his pale face it alway feel so peaceful to him.. .**

**sam felt dean sit next to him and got hold of his hand and turn the tv on and they watch some funny show and laugh.. happy togther.**

**the end**

**######################################################**

**hope you like it.. please comment.. love some of your comment..**


End file.
